


The Secret TimeLady

by Mariaraynpando



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Nicole Memphis Tyler is the adopted sister of Rose Tyler being dropped off on the doorstep of Pete and Jackie Tyler's place as a baby although Neither of the girls knows about that. Nicole is very smart and has already finished college and now she is looking for adventure.  What happens when The Doctor steps into her life by saving her and Rose from the Autons. And what happens when The Doctor notices that for some reason Nicole knows the names of alien species when she has never seen them before.





	1. Meeting the Doctor

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
"ROSE TURN THE BLOODY ALARM CLOCK OFF AND GET OUT OF BED TO GO TO WORK!" I yelled.  
"ALRIGHT NOW SHUT UP NICOLE!" Rose yelled back.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mum yelled at us.  
"YES, MUM!" We yelled back.  
"Nicole. hey Nicole." Rose whispered.  
"Rose you better stop shaking me or so help me god," I said.  
"Ok, but I wanted to see if you wanted to come to work with me?" rose asked.  
"Sure why not," i replied.  
I got up and decided to wear my black jeans, grey Beatles shirt, and a black hoodie over it.   
"Ok, Rose I'm ready to go," I said.  
"Great let's go." She said  
~time skip cause I don't know~  
"So why are we in the basement of your shop Rose?" I asked confused.  
"Because I got to give the lottery money to Wilson," Rose said.  
"Oh well, you can always give it to me," I said innocently.   
"Nic I ain't that stupid." Said Rose.  
"I was only kidding," I replied.  
"WILSON ITS ROSE! I GOT THE LOTTERY MONEY!" Rose yelled.  
"ITS ALSO NICOLE BUT I HAVE NOTHING!" I shouted.  
"Shut up nic."  
"Oi you yelled so I thought it fair," i said.  
"Oh, qu-"  
CLANK!  
"What was that?" i asked.  
"No Idea," replied Rose.  
"How do you not know you work here," I said  
"Well maybe it's Wilson," she replied   
"Fine let's go see," I replied.  
"WILSON!" We both yelled.  
"Um, Rose is that mannequin walking towards us?" I asked   
"Of course not it must be students." She replied   
"I'm not so sure Rose," I said while we were being backed up against a pipe.  
The mannequins started to raise their hands as if they were gonna karate chop us.  
"HOLY SHIT ROSE ITS GONNA KARATE-CHOP US!" I yelled but just then some man grabbed my hand and said "RUN"!

I grabbed Rose while I was being dragged away and we ran into an elevator and right when it was about to close a mannequin stuck its arm in the door. But the man grabbed it and yanked it off. He threw it at Rose while I yelled " HA I KNEW IT WAS A MANNEQUIN! 

"It is not nic now shut up, it's students and you sir just took his arm." rose said.  
"It's plastic and how do you suppose it's students?" The man asked.  
"Well to get that many people to dress up and act silly it's got to be students." rose replied.   
"Oh that makes sense well done." the man told her.  
"Thanks." rose said unsure.   
"But they're not students," I said while the man gave me a curious look.  
"Whatever but once Wilson finds them he's calling the police." rose told us.  
"Who's Wilson?" The man asked  
"He's the chief electrician," Rose replied   
"Wilsons dead." the man said while turning to face the elevator doors.  
"Wait a minute what do you mean he's dead?" rose asked.  
"Well Rose I think dead means tha-" I was cut off  
"Shut up nic this is no time for sarcasm," Rose said right when the elevator doors opened.  
"That ain't funny that's sick."  
"Rose I don't think he was being funny," I told her.  
"Mind your eyes." the man said before creating sparks from the elevator buttons.  
"Who's that lot down there then?" Rose asked.  
"Rose it's obvious their plastic mannequins," I told her.  
"Yes thank you, see she gets it." The man said while smiling at me.  
"They're plastic, living plastic creatures, they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof that will be a great big problem if I didn't have this." The man said while holding up a bomb.   
I looked at it and asked, "can I set it off I've always wanted to blow up this store I don't like it."  
The man gave me a curious look and asked, "why would you want to blow this shop up?"  
"As I said I don't like this shop," I said with a smile.  
"Sorry but no don't want you getting hurt," he replied.  
"Fair enough," I replied.  
"Now then go on and have your beans on toast and don't tell anyone about this cause if you do you'll get them all killed." He said directing it towards Rose more than me before he shut the door.  
Rose looked at me as we were about to walk away he came back out the door and said, "I'm the Doctor by the way what's your names?"  
"I'm Rose." Rose responded.  
The doctor looked at me and I replied with "wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Very much yes." The doctor replied with a smile.  
"Tell you what, if you can find me again I'll tell you," i said with a smirk.   
"Deal." The doctor said with a smile   
"Nice to meet you both, run for your life's." He said then shut the door again.  
I looked at Rose and said, "shall we?" She nodded and we ran.   
While running we heard the explosion and watched for a bit then ran again. While I was running I saw a 1950's police telephone box and thought, what's that doing in this era, while looking back at the building that just exploded.


	2. You again? And my name?

"Oh my god, it's on the Telly! They were nearly killed! It's aged them, walking in now you would think I'm their daughter." Mum spoke on the phone and then Mickey came running in to hug me and then Rose.   
"I was calling you, you could have been killed. I can't believe the shop went up." Mickey exclaimed while sitting beside Rose. "What happened?" Mickey asked us confused.

"We don't know we weren't in the shop," Rose told him with a shrug.

"We were outside and doing stuff," I replied after Rose with a grin and a wink to Rose which she rolled her eyes at.

"Debbie is on the other end and she knows a man who is willing to pay for an interview," Mum told us.  
"Oh really give it here," I told her while taking it and hanging up while placing it down on the table.  
"Well, you need to come up with some way to make money since Rose doesn't have a job anymore so you can't steal her money." Mom told me.   
"WAIT YOU TOOK MY MONEY!?" Rose yelled as she sat up to glare at me.  
"Um..........no," I said with a chuckle.  
"Liar." She replied as she relaxed back into the couch.  
"What are you drinking?" Mickey asked. "Is that tea?" He asked again. 

"No Mickey its lemon juice. what do think it is?" I said to him sarcastically.  
"Well, I think you guys need something stronger, come on let's go to to the pub," Mickey said while getting up.   
"Is there a game on?" Rose asked  
"Of course not I was only thinking of you gals," Mickey exclaimed.   
"Oh, there's a match on," I said with a grin.  
"Maybe but we can catch the last five minutes," Mickey told us.  
"What the hell I'll go mick," I told him as I stood up.  
"Thank you, Nic," Mickey said happily. "Now what about you?" He asked while looking at Rose.  
"No you two go on I'm fine but get rid of that," Rose said while pointing at the mannequin arm.  
"Ok," I said while Mickey kissed Rose then pushed her back.  
"EWWW! NO PDA!" I screamed. While covering my eyes.  
"Oh shut it Nic now let's go watch the remaining game," Mickey laughed at me.  
"Well then, WERE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP! BLASTING THROUGH THE SKY LITTLE EINSTEIN'S!" I and Mickey both yelled while walking out the door and carrying the mannequin arm.  
\------time skip brought to you by batman------------------------------------------  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
"Oh shut up." I said  
"MIGHT AS WELL GO BACK TO SLEEP SWEETHEART YOU AIN'T GOT A JOB TO GO TO!" Mom yelled to Rose.  
A few minutes later time skip   
"You might want to try finches they've always got jobs." Mom told me and Rose.  
"Oh great the butchers," Rose said with sarcasm.  
"Oh, fantastic mum," I replied just as sarcastically.  
"What that might do you good especially you Rose that shop was giving you graces. And I'm not joking about the compensation you two have had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2000 quid for council cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek and although she is Greek that ain't the point." Mom said while walking back to her room.  
CLANK! *Scatter noise*  
"What was that?" I asked Rose  
"It's mum lying." She replied.  
"MUM YOUR SUCH A LIAR I TOLD YOU TO NAIL THAT CAT FLAP DOWN WE ARE GONNA GET STRAYS!" Rose yelled to mum.  
"I don't see the problem I love cats, Rose," I told her while we were walking towards the door.  
"I did it weeks back." Mom replied.  
"No, you didn't you thought about it," Rose said back.   
"Um Rose there are nails on the ground I think mum did do it," I said while Rose kneeled down to check.   
"Well, then Rose go on and check it out," I said as I patted her shoulder for encouragement.  
"Why me?" She asked as she gave me a weary look.  
"Cause you are already down there sweetie," I told her with a grin that made her sigh and  
Rose poked the door flap once then looked out it before quickly standing up.  
"What was it?" Rose ignored me and opened the door to reveal the man who called himself the Doctor.  
"What are you doing here." He asked Rose cause he didn't see me yet.  
"I live here," Rose replied.   
"Well, what did you do that for?" The doctor asked.  
"Cause I do and I'm only here cause someone blew up my job," Rose replied.  
"Yeah that's so bad," I said sarcastically.   
The doctor looked over Rose to me and said, "oh you again."  
"Yes me again and you found me so TA-DA," I said while doing jazz hands.  
He chuckled then turned back to Rose and said "I must have got the wrong signal you ain't plastic are you? While knocking on her head.  
I laughed and replied "no but she is hollow so perhaps wood." I suggested.  
He smiled at me and said, "no, bone head, well bye then." but he hesitated just long enough for Rose to yank him in.   
"Who is it," Mum asked   
"It's about last night he's part of inquiry give us 10 minutes," Rose replied.  
"They deserve compensation," Mum told him when the doctor stopped outside her bedroom door.  
"Oh, we're talking millions." He replied.  
"Um-hmm, I'm in my dressing gown," Mum said while I was surprised she was doing that.  
"Yes, you are." The Doctor said while looking around not catching on.  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom," Mum said.   
"Yes, there is." He replied still not catching on making me silently laugh.  
"Well, anything can happen," Mum told him.  
The doctor looked at me for a second then looked like he was thinking and finally catching on he shook his head and said "no." And walked off to the lounge room me following laughing.  
"Don't mind the mess," Rose called from the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee?" I asked him.

"Might as well thanks just milk." He responded.   
"Ok, Rose he wants a coffee, just milk." I told her while the Doctor smiled and asked, "why is she getting it?"  
"Well because I'm keeping her on her toes and plus she's already in the kitchen," I replied with a chuckle as I mimicked running on my toes.  
"Fair enough." He responded with a shrug and a smile.  
"We should go to the police," Rose spoke from the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes and replied, "Rose what are the police going to do about living plastic besides locking us up in a mental institution."   
"Hmm that won't last he's gay and she's an alien." The doctor said while looking at a magazine.   
"Oh so aliens are real, I knew it and I also had a feeling he was gay," I told him as I looked over his shoulder at the magazine he was holding and he chuckled and gave me a curious look before looking away and grabbing something else.  
"Hmm sad ending." He said while flipping through a book.  
He then looked in the mirror and said "eh it could have been worse." while playing with his ears.  
"Well, I for one think you look fantastic," I said and once I did his eyes lit up. He started playing with cards when I said, "want to play a card game?" He nodded his head and gave me the cards I took them and bent them then letting go and laughed saying "fifty-two card pick up have fun".  
He just shook his head with a smile saying "maybe not."  
We then heard a skittering noise and he asked, "what's that you got a cat?"   
"No, but I want one," I replied offhandedly.  
He looked at me from the couch in thought then behind the couch when the plastic arm I threw out started to choke him.  
I immediately got up to try and help him get it off when Rose came in telling us to cut it out and saying she didn't know the Doctors name. Right when she said that I got the arm off but ducked cause I didn't want it getting me so instead it got Rose.   
We immediately got up to get it off her but we all fell into the glass table me and the doctor taking the majority of the blow while Rose landed on us. I pushed her up and she fell on the couch trying to get it off.  
The doctor then pulled out that thing he used yesterday on the elevator and got the arm to stop attacking.  
"See harmless." He said while I said, "you think?" and Rose hit him with the arm. He then ran outside, us following. "You can't just go swanning off," Rose called after him.  
"I think he can Rose," I told her as I followed closely.  
"Yes I can thank you here I go swanning off see ya." He said with a wave.  
"That arm was moving it tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Technically Rose it tried to kill the Doctor you got in the way," I told her.  
"Why does she get it and not you? I don't understand aren't you sisters?" He asked.  
"Well yeah, what else would we be?" I asked him but he didn't answer.  
"Well you can't just walk away it ain't fair," Rose said.  
"Yeah, it is he helped now he can go his service fulfilled," I explained.  
"Whatever nic but you got to tell me what's going on," Rose demanded.  
"Demanding gets you nowhere Rose unless it's me demanding," I said with a chuckle. The doctor smiled at that but kept walking and replied to Rose by saying "no I don't."  
"Alright, then We'll tell everyone what you said and if we do that well get people killed so your choice."  
The Doctor just kept walking with a smile and asked, "Is that supposed to sound tough?"  
"Sadly that's as tough as she gets," I replied with a sigh.  
The Doctor smiled at me and said, "doesn't work, besides I know you won't tell anyone because of....... "The Doctor trailed off then stopped walking and shouted.  
"HEY, I FOUND YOU AGAIN SO NOW YOU GOT TO TELL ME YOUR NAME!" He shouted with a smug look.  
"Hmm oh yeah, Nicole Memphis Tyler at your service good sir," I said with a bow.  
He chuckled and continued what he was saying before.  
"I know you won't tell anyone cause Nicole here would stop you since she seems to get everything I say and wouldn't let people be killed by your stupid choice."  
"Who are you?" rose asked  
"Rose he said his name was the Doctor were you not paying attention?" I asked her.  
"But doctor what?" She asked.  
"Just the Doctor." the Doctor said.  
"The doctor?" Rose asked with a laugh not believing him.  
"Hello." The Doctor replied while smiling and waving.  
"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.  
"sort of." The Doctor replied.  
"Come on then you can tell me I've seen enough are you the police?" Rose asked.   
"Rose the police are stupid I hardly think the Doctor is," I told her with a laugh.  
"No I was just passing through I'm a long way from home." The doctor said.  
"But what have we done wrong why do those plastic things keep coming after us," Rose asked.  
"Rose they aren't coming after us there coming after the Doctor," I said.  
"Yes see it was tracking me down and I was tracking it down. It only went after you two cause you met me. Besides it's not like the whole world revolves around you two." The Doctor told us.  
"So what you're saying is the whole world revolves around you," I asked.  
"Sort of yeah." The Doctor said.  
"You're so full of it," Rose said.  
"Sort of yeah." the Doctor said.  
"But all this plastic stuff who else knows about it," Rose asked.   
Probably nobody else. Am I right Doctor?" I asked him.  
"Correct Nicole." The Doctor answered.  
"So what you're on your own?" Rose asked. "Well, who else is there there's you lot that just sits around all day eat chips and watch Telly. When all the time there's a war going on beneath you." He replied.

"If we are going to go with the living plastic which I don't believe how do you kill it?" Rose asked. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm I cut off the signal dead." The doctor said. "so that's radio control?" Rose asked. 

"It's thought control," I told her and The Doctor looked at me and asked, "How did you figure that?"

"I figured that whatever is controlling the plastic has to be alive so send your thoughts to all the plastic and voila thought control," I explained to him with a shrug and a few hand gestures.

"But who's controlling it," Rose asked. 

"Long story." The Doctor told her.

"But plastic dummies what's that about is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asked and we all laughed.

"No." The Doctor said. 

"Call it a price war." The Doctor and I said together. And we all laughed again. I and the doctor looked at each other and smiled.

"It wants to overthrow the human race and destroy you, do you believe me?" He asked us.

"No," Rose said immediately while my answer was different.

"Yes," I said. "And Rose you are still listening?" I pointed out to her.   
"Shutup Nic," Rose said. 

"Why do you call her Nic?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Because it's her nickname," Rose told him simply. 

"It's one of my many nicknames." I corrected with a grin. 

"All right then Doctor tell me who are you really," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Do you know how we were saying the earth is revolving, it's like when your a kid and the first time they tell you the earth is moving you can't really believe it because the earth looks like it's standing still, well I can feel it." The Doctor told us and The Doctor grabbed my hand and said, "The spin of the earth beneath our feet spinning a thousand miles per hour. I can feel it and we are falling through space you and me hanging onto the skin of this little world and if you let go." The Doctor said before letting go of my hand and said, " that's who I am now forget me Rose Tyler." He said while taking the plastic arm and walking off. Rose started walking home but I stayed and yelled. "Hey wait!" While running to him. The Doctor stopped and asked "yeah?"

"You didn't tell me to forget you, why?" I asked him confused and I tilted my head.

"Maybe because I don't want you to forget me." He answered. 

"Well, then where you going right now?" I asked. 

"See that blue box over there?" The Doctor pointed out. 

"Yeah." I responded with a nod.

"well, that's where I'm going." 

"Let me guess that's how you travel?" I asked. 

"Yes, but how did you know?" The Doctor asked. 

"Well I assumed because the night you blew up the shop I saw the same 1950s blue police telephone box and I know that doesn't belong in this era. how no one else noticed is still a mystery to me." I told him.

"You're very clever aren't you?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes, I am thank you for noticing," I replied. 

"Are you still in school?" The Doctor asked me.

"Nah I finished school already so no school for me I'm free," I replied.  
"What about college?" He asked.  
"Finished that too Doctor," I said.  
"But you're like Roses age shouldn't you be in college?" He asked curiously. 

"Well yeah but I'm clever so I graduated high school at age fifteen," I told him. 

"And now you're what nineteen?" He asked. 

"Yep," I replied. 

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said.

"So how would you like to come with me?" The Doctor asked me. 

"That depends". I said. 

"On what?" The Doctor asked getting a little sad.

"Well, will it be fun?" I asked him with a sly look.

" Very." He replied starting to grin.

"What about dangerous?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah." He said with a nod.

"Well, then I'm in," I said with a smile.

" Fantastic, now your gonna love this part." The Doctor said while smiling brightly and opening the door. We stepped in and he ran to what I assumed was the console. 

"It's bigger on the inside." I whispered but he heard and said, "yeah. What do you think?" The Doctor asked me. I looked at him and said, "lovely!" with a grin on my face.


	3. Plastic and Rose is Coming!

"Oh, there's Rose and........Mickey? Why does he look like plastic?" I asked the Doctor confused.  
"Because he is plastic." The Doctor replied.  
"Oh well, then I say we offer some champagne," I said while walking over.  
"Your champagne," I said to Rose and plastic Mickey.  
"We didn't order any." Plastic Mickey said.  
I walked to the Doctor and handed it to him. He walked over to Roses side and asked, "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"  
"Ah got you." Plastic Mickey said with a grin.  
"Oh don't mind us just toasting the happy couple," I said while taking the bottle and shaking the champagne. The Doctor took it from me pointed it at plastic Mickey and popped the cork off. The cork flew into plastic Mickeys head and he spits it out.  
"Anyways." Plastic Mickey said while he changed his hand into a plank thing and started to destroy tables. The Doctor took action by yanking the head off and I pulled the alarm telling everyone to get out. The Doctor and I ran for the back exit while Rose followed. The Doctor soniced the door while I waited by the Tardis.  
"It's going to get us so come on open the gate use that thing!" Rose yelled as she pulled on the gate.  
"It's called a screwdriver." The Doctor said with a sigh.  
"Well use it!" Rose shouted.  
"Nah tell you what let's hide in here," I said as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and I stepped in.  
"You can't hide in a box!" Rose yelled at us. She came in for a second then ran out. After a while, she came back in saying, "It's going to get us!"  
"The assembled armies of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door trust me I know." The Doctor said. "Now could you shut up for a moment." He said while putting the plastic head on the console and I helped hook it up.  
"Now then where do you want to start?" He asked Rose.  
"Uh, it's bigger on the inside." She said while glancing around with big eyes.  
"Oh yeah," I said with a smile.  
"It's the TARDIS, stands for time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor explained to Rose.  
"Are you an alien?" Rose asked.  
"Yep." The Doctor and I replied at the same time. Rose started to cry and look upset.

"It's alright, culture shock. It happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.

"Is he dead?" She asked us with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," I mumbled while turning around and walking to her.  
"I didn't think of that." The Doctor said with a look of confusion.  
"He's my boyfriend and you took his head without even thinking If he was still alive! And now your just going to let him melt!" Rose yelled in anger and with a look of annoyance.  
"Melt?" I mumbled while the Doctor ran to the console.  
"No no no no! I was so close." He yelled while I walked out. The Doctor and Rose soon followed.  
"We've moved," Rose spoke in confusion as she looked around.  
"It disappears there reappears here," I told her.  
"And you wouldn't understand." He replied upset.  
"I'm gonna have to tell his mum," Rose said in distress.  
The Doctor gave her a confused look while I had a thoughtful one.  
"I'm gonna have to tell Mickey's mum he's dead and you went and forgot him again, you know what forget it you really are an alien," Rose told him.  
"Rose! He's trying to save our planet so be nicer!" I shouted at her.  
"Nicole is right if I forgot this kid Mickey it's because I'm trying to save the rest of you stupid apes! Alright!" The Doctor shouted.  
"Alright?!" Rose yelled.  
"Yes, it is. Get used to it or go home!" He told her.  
"If your an alien why do you sound like your from the north?" Rose asked confused.  
"Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor and I said upset.  
"Well, what's a police public call box?" She asked.

"Its a police box from the 1950s." The Doctor explained happily.

"That was actually a thing?" She asked.  
"Of course it was don't you ever listen to me?" I asked.  
"No." She replied with a chuckle.  
"Why not I'm clever if I do clever things and you don't pay attention what's the point of keeping you around," I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Because I'm your sister." She pointed out with a smug look on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah," I said as I waved her off and turned to the Doctor.  
"And this living plastic what's it got against us?" Rose asked.  
"Nothing it loves you, you got such a good planet lots of smoke and oil and toxins and dioxins in the air perfect just what the Nestene consciousness needs, it's food stock was destroyed in the war and all its protein planets rotted so earth dinner." He said and made a hand motion while smiling.  
"Any way of stopping it," I asked him.  
"Anti-plastic." He replied while pulling out a tube of blue liquid.  
"Anti-plastic?" Rose asked.  
"Ooo Anti-plastic of course!" I shouted while they looked at me confused and curious.  
"But first I have to find it, how can you hide something so big in a city this small?" The Doctor asked.  
"Hold on hide what?" Rose asked.  
"The transmitter the consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it's got to boost the signal," I said.  
"What's it look like?" Rose asked.  
"Like a transmitter round and massive somewhere Bang right in the middle of London, a huge metal structure like a dish, Close to where we're standing must be completely invisible." He said as he stopped and leaned against the railing.  
"Um," I said and motioned behind him.  
"What?" He asked then rose motioned behind him but he asked the same thing,"what?"we both gave him a look as he turned again and said,"what is it what?"then he turned again and said, "fantastic!" and took off running with us following and when I caught up he grabbed my hand and once we got to the eye of London he turned to me and said, "Think of it plastic all of the world every artificial thing waiting come alive The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires."  
"The cables," I said.  
"The breast in plants," Rose said.  
"The consciousness must be somewhere underneath us." He said while I walked to the rail and leaned overseeing steps going down.  
"What about down here!" I called to them both and the doctor ran over to me and said, "looks good to me." and we ran down there.  
When we climbed down we saw the Nestene consciousness.  
"That's it right there the Nestene consciousness A living plastic creature." The Doctor explained to Rose.  
"Well then tip in the anti-plastic and let's go," Rose told him.  
"We're not here to kill it," I told her offended.  
"Nicole's right I'm not here to kill it I got to give it a chance." The Doctor said.  
"I seek an audience with the Nestene consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 the shadow proclamation." the Doctor said.  
"Thank you now do I have permission to approach?" I asked as I was next to the Doctor and he seemed shocked I understood the language. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rose run to Mickey and the Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Doctor, Nicole they kept him alive," Rose told us.  
"Yeah, that was always a possibility." He said.  
"They kept him alive to keep the copy," I explained.  
"You both knew but never said!" Rose shouted.  
"Can we keep the domestic outside thank you." He said as we walked down the stairs.  
"Am I addressing the consciousness?" The Doctor asked. "Thank you, May I observe you infiltrated the civilization by means of war so may I suggest with the utmost respect to shut up." He said and it argued.  
"Oh don't give me that it was an invasion plain and simple. constitutional rights? I am talking!" I shouted at it.  
"This planet is just starting these stupid little people, no offense Nicole, only just learned how to walk and they can learn so much more so I'm asking you on their behalf to please just go." The Doctor pleaded.  
"Doctor, Nicole watch out!" Rose called but we were grabbed by two autons, one holding the doctor and one holding me.  
"That was just insurance we weren't going to use it!" I called down as they pulled out the Anti-plastic from the Doctors jacket.  
"I was not attacking you I'm here to help I'm not your enemy I swear I'm not. No oh no honestly no, yes that's my ship. that's not true I should know I was there I fought in the war it wasn't my fault, I couldn't save your world I couldn't save any of them! the doctor yelled at it.  
"What's is it?!" Rose yelled.   
"It's the TARDIS it recognizes the superior technology it's going to the final phase it's starting the final invasion!"I called up to them.  
"Get out Rose go!" The Doctor yelled.  
I saw Rose pull out her phone so I assume she was calling mum, I hope she's ok. I thought.  
"It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled as the transmit shot up.  
"Run Rose!" I yelled but they ran to the Tardis and when I looked over I saw it was because the stairs were gone.  
"Now timelords!" It called to us but I was confused and looked around because as far as I know, the Doctor was the only timelord here.  
Rose ran to a chain and flew down to us kicking an auton off me and the one that held the doctor he threw into the consciousness along with the Anti-plastic.  
"Rose!" I called but the doctor grabbed her and said, "now we are in trouble." And we ran to the TARDIS and saw Mickey holding on to it for dear life.  
When the Tardis landed Mickey ran out and stayed against the wall while Rose walked out and called mum.  
"Nicole's fine she's with me," Rose said before hanging up.  
"Nestene consciousness." The Doctor started.  
"Easy." I finished and we snapped our fingers.  
"You both were useless in there you'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose boasted.  
"You're right," I said.  
"Thank you." The Doctor said.  
"Right then we'll be off unless I don't know you want to come with us?" He asked while looking like it wasn't a big deal and shrugging his shoulders while i smiled at her.  
"Don't he's an alien he's a thing," Mickey said while pointing at him.  
"Shut up Mickey he just saved us all!" I yelled at him.  
"Your defending him you might as well be a thing too!" He yelled at me.  
"He is not invited." The Doctor said and glared at him while he moved so I could walk into the Tardis. soon after he came in as well and he went to the console.  
"She isn't coming?" I asked.  
"She said no." He explained.  
"Hmm, tell her it travels through time she'll come," I said with a smirk as we went back.  
"By the way did I mention it also travels through time." The Doctor said after sticking his head out then coming back in and leaving the door open. Rose came running in and he shut the door.  
"Told you it would work," I called from the console.  
"That you did." He said, "that you did." He mumbled while looking like he was thinking about something.


	4. 5.5/apple/26

"Right then Nicole and Rose Tyler where do you want to go? It's your choice, backward or forwards in time?" He asked.  
"Forwards," I said with a smile.  
"How far?" He asked.  
"One hundred years. Rose replied and the Doctor touched some stuff on the console.  
"There you go. Step outside those doors it's the twenty-second century." He told us.  
"Your kidding," Rose said in astonishment.  
"That's a bit boring though," I said.  
"Your right do you want to go further?" He asked me.  
"Oh yes," I said with a smirk.  
"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside its the year 12005, the new Roman Empire." He said after he flew the Tardis.  
"You think you're so impressive," Rose said.  
"I am so impressive." He said with an offended face.  
"You wish." I laughed.  
"Right then you both asked for it." He said pointing at me. "I know exactly where to go.hold on!" He shouted and I grabbed him when the Tardis went through the time vortex. He looked slightly down at me and I gave him a cheeky smile.  
"You said hold on," I said to which he just laughed. When the Tardis stopped shaking Rose asked, "where are we? What's out there?" The Doctor just pointed towards the door while I looked at the monitor. When Rose walked out I said, "so 5.5/Apple/26 nice choice it being the end of the world in all." I said and walked out missing his shocked face as the monitor said nothing about what happens here just the date.  
I met rose by an observation window and the Doctor followed.  
"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like your going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take the time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year-" I cut him off, "5.5/Apple/26 five billion years in your future and this is the day." I looked at my watch I have on my left wrist and said, "hold on," as the sun flared and turned red. "this is the day the sun expands."  
The doctor intervened and said, "welcome to the end of the world." while giving me a look like he was very curious.  
"You said your future," Rose said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You said your future, not our future," Rose said.  
"Did I?" I asked them confused.  
"Yes." The Doctor said but he didn't get to continue as the computer said, "shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine. Followed by drinks in the Manchester suite.  
"So when they say guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked as we walked along a corridor.  
"Depends on what you mean by people." The Doctor said.  
"I mean people. what do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well aliens, of course, Rose what do you expect?" I asked.  
She ignored me and asked, "What are they doing on board this spaceship? what's it all for?"  
"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. the great and the good are are gathering to watch the planet burn." He said as he soniced a wall panel.  
"What for?" Rose asked.  
"Fun," I answered after thinking about it as we arrived at another observation window.  
"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is the rich." The Doctor said.  
"But hold on they did this on Newsround extra. The sun expanding that takes hundreds of years." Rose said.  
"Millions." I corrected.  
"The planet is now the property of the national trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." The Doctor explained.  
"The planet looks the same as ever," I commented.  
"I thought the continents shifted and things," Rose said.  
"They did, the trust shifted them back. That's a classic earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." He said.  
"How longs it got?" I asked him.  
"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." He said with a smile and I smirked.  
"Is that why we're here? I mean is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" Rose asked him.  
"I'm not saving it." He said.  
"I think it's time up Rose," I said.  
"But what about the people?" Rose asked.  
"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." The Doctor said.  
"Just us then," Rose said to me.  
"Who the hell are you?" A man said and we spun around to see a blue man.  
"Oh, that's nice thanks," I said.  
"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The man said.  
"That's us were guests. Look I've got an invitation. Look. There you see? It's fine, you see. The Doctor." He said pulling a paper out then put it behind his back and handing it to me.  
"Right yes see Nicole Memphis Tyler plus one. This is my plus one Rose Tyler. She's my plus one is that alright?" I asked.  
"Well obviously. My apologies et Cetra. If you're on board we'd better start. Enjoy." He said and walked over to a lecture podium as I handed the paper back to the Doctor.  
"The paper is slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Good job by the way." He told me.  
"Thanks, and it saves a lot of time," I responded.  
"He's blue," Rose said shocked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Okay." She replied.  
"We have in attendance the Doctor, Nicole Memphis Tyler, and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The steward said as a bunch of smaller blue people appeared.  
"Hurry now thank you. Quick as we can. Come along come along and now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa. There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating thank you. Next from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.  
And next, from financial family seven, we have the adherents of the repeated meme. The inventors of hypo-slip travel systems the brothers hop Pyleen. Thank you. Cal spark plug. Mister and Mrs.pakoo. The ambassadors from the city-state of binding light." The Steward said.  
The trees approached us and Jabe said, "The gift of peace. I give you a cutting of my grandfather. And she handed the doctor a pot with a twig in it.  
"Thank you yes gifts er." He started to pat his pockets down looking for something to give so I stepped in and said, "I give you in return air from my lungs." and gently blew air at her.  
"How...intimate." She breathed.  
"There's more where that came from." I winked at her.  
"I bet there is." She replied looking me up and down and walked off.  
"What was that?" The doctor asked me in surprise.  
"Oh, she's really good at flirting." Rose replied and I winked at the doctor and said, "I'm flexible when it comes to dancing."  
"From the silver devastation the sponsor of the main event please welcome the Face of Boe." The steward said.  
"The Moxx of Balhoon." The doctor greeted.  
"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx spit and it hits Rose in the face and it spits again at me but I grabbed the Doctor and pulled him in front of me so he got hit instead. Thank you very much." I said with a laugh.  
"Ah, the Adherents of the repeated meme." The Doctor and I greeted. I bring you air from my lungs." We both said and I blew air at them while the doctor breathed at them.  
"A gift of peace in all good faith." They said and gave us an orb.  
"And last but not least our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The lady Cassandra O'Brien dot delta seventeen. A stretched piece of a face on wheels is wheeled In by two men wearing all hospital white.  
I snickered beside the doctor and he smiled.  
"Oh don't stare I know I know it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." She said as one of her assistants sprayed her.  
"Truly I am the last human. My father was a Texan my mother was from the Arctic desert. They were born on the earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears no tears." I'm sorry. But behold,I bring gifts. From earth itself the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh no, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here another rarity." Rose had walked behind her to see how thin she was as a jukebox was wheeled in. "according to the archives this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanities greatest composers. Play on!" Cassandra called.  
Tainted love starts playing and myself and the doctor start moving to the music.  
"Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes." The steward says and Rose runs off. We went running after her but Jabe stopped us.  
"Nicole, Doctor?" She says and a flash goes off. Thank you." She says and we look at each other confused before going after Rose.  
Third-person:  
"Identify species. Please identify their species. Now stop it. Identify their race. Where are they from? It's impossible." Jabe says and hurries away as her device shows the Doctor is a Timelord from Gallifrey but Nicole is saying human but then it starts to flicker and tries to change to something else before the device starts to glitch and then it breaks like a virus has destroyed it leaving Jabe in a state of shock.


	5. Am I Human?

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that the use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under peace treaty 5.4/cup/16.thank you." The steward announces.  
"Earth death in twenty-five minutes." The computer announced.  
"Oi now careful with that. "park it properly." The doctor told the small blue people.  
"And no scratches," I said as one came over and handed the Doctor a ticket that said have a nice day. Then we walked to find Rose in an observation room.  
"Aye. Aye. What you two think then?" The Doctor asked us as he sat down and I sat down beside him.  
"Oh, it's lovely," I said grinning excitedly.  
"Ain't it?" He asked back smiling at me.  
"What you think Rose?" I asked.  
"Great yeah fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." She tried to explain.  
"Good thing he didn't take you to the Deep South." I chuckled and he grinned at me.  
"Where are you from?" Rose asked him.  
"All over the place." He answered and I felt like he didn't want to talk about it.  
"They all speak English," Rose said confused.  
"No, you just hear English it's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates." He said happily while leaning back.  
"That's cool. Tell you what, Tardis translation is cool." I said winking.  
"It's inside my brain?" Rose asked.  
"Well in a good way Rose," I told her.  
"His machine gets inside our head. It gets inside and changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" She directed at the Doctor as he lost his smile.  
"Oi don't dis the Tardis," I shouted.  
"I didn't think about it like that." He said.  
"No, you were to busy laughing at Nic's cheap shots of the Deep South. Who are you then Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" She asked as he sat up.  
"I'm just the Doctor." He said.  
"From what planet?" She asked.  
"Well, it's not like you'll know where it is!" I shouted defending him.  
"Where are you from?" She asked.  
"What does it matter?" He asked.  
"Tell me who you are!" Rose yelled.  
"This is who I am, right here right now all right? All that counts is here and now and this is me." He told her angrily.  
"Yeah, and I and Nic are here too because you brought us here. So just tell me."She said and the Doctor stormed down the steps. I followed him down and hugged him around the waist from behind with my face against his back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He turned around and hugged me back.  
"Thank you." He whispered to me.   
"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose said with a chuckle.  
"Can't exactly call for a taxi." I laughed pulling out my phone. There's no signal. Were out of range. Just a bit."   
"Tell you what." The Doctor said taking my phone and popping open the back. "with a little bit of jiggery-pokery."  
"Is that a technical term jiggery-pokery?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?" He asked back to smiling.  
"I came second." I answered and rose said, "no, I failed hullabaloo."  
"Oh. There you go." He says handing it to me. I look at my contacts and see John so I call him as the Doctor tampers with Roses phone.  
"Hello?"  
"John?" I asked in shock.  
"Yeah?"  
"How are you doing?" I asked him in shock.  
"Hiding Sherlocks' gun from him." He answered.  
"Is that Nicole?" Nicole tell John to give my gun back!" Sherlock yelled.  
"John give Sherlock his gun back." I sighed.  
"But he was shooting the wall," John complained.  
"He was probably bored," I said.  
"But-"  
"Ah ah ah, shut up Watson," I said with a smirk on my face.  
"Fine." He sighed and I heard gunshots so Sherlock got his gun back.  
"Thank you, Nicole!" Sherlock yelled.  
"No problem Sherlock." I said. "oh and Dr. Watson, Mr.Holmes?"  
"Yeah?" They both asked.  
"I'm Sherlocked," I said with a smirk as they groaned and I hung up laughing.  
"Think that's amazing you want to see the bill?" He asked with a smile.  
"That was five billion years ago. So she's dead now. Five billion years later our mum's dead." Rose said.  
"Bundle of laughs you are." I scoffed.  
"Wait did I hear you say, Watson and Holmes?" He asked me.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"As in John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?" He asked surprised but getting excited.  
"Yeah what of it?" I asked.  
"Fantastic!" He shouted but then the space station shook.  
"That's not supposed to happen." He said smiling.  
"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you." The steward announced.  
"That wasn't a gravity pocket," I said as we walked back into the main observation deck.  
"I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor said as we made our way to Jabe.  
"What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engines they've picked up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?" I asked as I heard the engines.  
"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." She replied.  
"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked.  
"I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your husband." She offered me. I smiled and shook my head saying, "He's not my husband."  
"Partner?" She asked.  
"In a sense," I replied.  
"And what about...your wife?" She asked.  
I chuckled and said, "nope."  
"Partner?"  
"No." I shook my head.  
"Concubine?"  
"Nah," I said.  
"Prostitute?" She tried again and I just started laughing as the Doctor chuckled at me.  
"Whatever I am it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what you three go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. A quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose said and stormed off to talk to Cassandra.  
"Don't start a fight." The Doctor called.  
I offer her my arm and say, "I'm half yours."  
"And I want you home by midnight!" Rose called after us as I rolled my eyes.  
"Earth death in fifteen minutes. Earth death in fifteen minutes." The computer announced as Jabe showed us the way to the maintenance duct.  
"Who's in charge of platform one?" Is there a captain or what?" The Doctor asked Jabe as we walked through piping.  
"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe told us.  
"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" I asked.  
"The corporation. They move platform one from one artistic event to another." She responded.  
"But there's no one from the corporation on board?" The Doctor asked.  
"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong. She said.  
"Unsinkable?" I asked.  
"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe answered.  
"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So what you're saying is if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" The Doctor asked.  
"I'm afraid not." She told us.  
"Fantastic." We both said at the same time.  
"You were really on the Titanic?" I asked.  
"Yep." He smiled.  
"Lovely," I said.  
"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" She asked as we walked on, her following.  
"So tell me Jabe what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" I asked.  
"Respect for the earth." She said.  
"Oh come on. Everyone on this platforms worth zillions." The Doctor said.  
"Well perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions," Jabe answered.  
"In case your share prices drop?" I asked. "i know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere roots everywhere inland." I told her.  
"All the same we respect the earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rain forest." She said.  
"Excuse me." The Doctor said and scanned the door panel.  
"And what about your ancestry Doctor, Nicole? Perhaps you could tell me a story or two. Perhaps a man and woman only enjoy trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you both earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species Doctor. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. And Nicole the metal machine died cause it could not place you at all." Jabe said.  
"What do you mean it couldn't place her? She's human." The doctor said confused.  
"It would say human till it started to glitch. Forgive me for intruding but it's remarkable you both even exist." She said and placed a hand on the doctors' and my arm. The Doctor placed a hand over hers as a tear dropped from his eye and I felt a tear fall from my eye but I wasn't sure why. I didn't get to ponder on it long cause the Doctor got the door open.  
"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked us and I nodded.  
"Fair do's though that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." The Doctor said as he walked over to a panel and scanned it.  
"Gotcha." He said but a metal spider pops out and scuttles up the wall.  
"What the hell is that?" I asked.  
"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked.  
"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor said and aimed his screwdriver at it but Jabe lassoed it.  
"Hey, nice liana." The doctor compliments.  
"Thank you. Were not supposed to show them in public." Jabe says to us.  
"Don't worry we won't tell anybody. Now then who's been bringing their pets on board?" I asked.  
"What does it do?" Jabe asked.  
"Sabotage." The Doctor said.  
"Earth death in ten minutes." The computer said.  
"And the temperatures about to rocket. Come on." The Doctor said.

"Earth death in ten minutes." The computer said again.

We ran to the steward's office to find the small blue assistants gathered around his office trying to get his door open as smoke was coming out of the room.  
"Hold on get back," I said as the Doctor soniced the door panel.  
"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The computer said.  
"Is the steward in there?!" Jabe gasped in shock.  
"You can smell him," I said.  
"Hold on there's another sun filter programmed to descend." The Doctor said and he ran off with me following.  
"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending." I heard as the doctor started working on the panel.  
"Is anyone in there?" I asked.  
"Let me out!" Rose screamed.  
"Oh well, it would be you." The Doctor said while rolling his eyes.  
"Open the door!" She shouted again.  
"Hold on give us two ticks," I said.  
"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter descending." The computer said.  
"Oh just what we need." The doctor said.  
"The computers getting clever," I said.  
"Stop mucking about you two!" She yelled at us again.  
"We're not mucking about. It's fighting back." The doctor said still working on the panel.  
"Open the door!" She screamed.  
"We know!" I yelled back.  
"The locks melted!" She yelled.  
"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The computer said.  
"The whole things jammed. We can't open the door. Stay there!" I told her.  
"Don't move!" The Doctor called.  
"Where am I going to go Ipswich?" She asked.  
"Earth death in five minutes." The computer said.  
"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one." Jabe said.  
"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code walk. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra said.  
"Summon the steward," Moxx said.  
"I'm afraid the steward is dead," I said.  
"Who killed him?" Moxx asked.  
"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the face. Talk to the face." She told us.  
"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The doctor said as I took the spider from Jabe and set it down. It scuttles to Cassandra and then to the repeated meme.  
"The adherents of the repeated meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra yelled.  
"That's all very well and really kind of obvious." The doctor said.  
"But if you stop and think about it a repeated meme is just an idea," I said as I walked over to them and the leader tried to attack me but I ripped its arm off.  
"And that's all they are an idea." The doctor said as I pulled a wire and they all dropped.  
"Remote controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." I said.  
"Go on Jimbo go home." The Doctor gave the spider a nudge and it went to Cassandra.  
"I bet you two were the school swots who never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra said and her assistants raised their spray guns.  
"What are you going to do moisturize me?" The Doctor asked as he put his hands to his chest and looked offended as I laughed and he winked at me.  
"With acid. Oh your too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." She said with a chuckle.  
"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" I asked.  
"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra said.  
"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor said in disgust.  
"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" She asked. "Flatness cost a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours Doctor, Nicole." She said.  
"Arrest her, the infidel," Moxx said.  
"Oh shut it pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra said.   
"Earth death in three minutes." The computer said.  
"And here it comes your just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth so song go? Burn baby burn." She said.  
"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe said.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate. Force fields are gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh shame on me." She said laughing.  
"Safety Systems failing." The computer announced.  
"Bye-bye darlings. Bye-bye, my darlings." She said as she and her assistants beamed out.  
"Heat levels rising." The computer announced.  
"Reset the computer," Moxx told us.  
"Only the steward would know how," Jabe tells us.  
"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch." I said.  
"Nicole and Jabe come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor said and I laughed as the Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran out.  
"Heat rising. Earth death in two minutes. Earth death in two minutes." The computer announced. "heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."  
"Oh and guess where the switch is." The Doctor said as we got to the engine room.  
"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising. External temperature five thousand degrees." The computers says.  
Jabe pulls down the lever which slows down the fans but I say, "you can't. The heats going to vent through this place."  
"I know." She said.  
"Jabe you are made of wood go back to the observation deck I can hold it," I said. She hesitated so I yelled, "now!"  
She turned to walk out the door but turned back and said to the Doctor, stop wasting time, Timelord. And walked out.  
"Heat levels hazardous. heat levels hazardous."  
The doctor makes it pass the first fan and I start to feel the burn of the metal on my hands.  
"Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical."  
The doctor turns to look at me and I shout, "I'm fine now keep going!" And he runs past the second fan.  
"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."  
The pain became too much so I screamed and let go of the metal bar and the fans speed up as I cradle my hands.i look over at the doctor as the computer says, the planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five and he walks past the fan.  
Four.  
He rushes at the reset breaker and shouts, "raise shields!" My head started to hurt after I saw him walk past the fan as if time had slowed and I grabbed my head in pain as I started seeing flashes of a woman being surrounded in gold light after being stabbed in the gut by an older man and woman who seemed to be directing gold light from their hands at the woman they stabbed. That's all I saw before the Doctor shook me asking if I was alright.  
"Yeah, course I am," I said and we walked to the observation deck. On the way, I felt light-headed and stumbled but the Doctor caught me.  
"Are you sure your all right?" He asked.  
"No," I answered before blacking out.


	6. Unquiet Dead

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor yelled.  
"I'm holding this one down!" Rose called back.  
"Well hold them both down!" i yelled   
"It's not going to work." rose said.  
"Oi I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now you've seen the future let's have a look at the past.1860, how does 1860 sound?" he asked.  
"What happened in 1860?" I asked.  
"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" the Doctor shouted as we went through the time vortex to 1860.the tardis started to shake and rose fell and soon I lost my balance and fell onto the doctor taking us both to the ground.  
"Blimey!" I heard Rose yell.  
"You're telling me, are you alright?" the Doctor asked me.  
"Yeah fine how are you considering I fell on you?" I asked him.  
"Oh, I'm fine." He reassured me.  
"Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked.  
"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th,1860." The Doctor said.  
"That's so weird." Rose started.  
"It's Christmas." I finished.  
"All yours." The Doctor told us.  
"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas.1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago.no wonder you never stay still." Rose said as she looked at him.

"Not a bad life." the Doctor replied.

"Better with three," Rose said.

"Come on!" I yelled as I ran to the door with Rose following.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" The Doctor asked us making us stop in our tracks.

"1860," Rose replied.

"If you drove correctly that is," I said with a smirk.

"Oi, I'm an excellent driver and if you go out like that you will start a riot. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" The Doctor told us as I grabbed Rose's hand and ran up the stairs. 

After we got into the dresses of this year we came downstairs  
After we got into the dresses of this year we came downstairs. I let Rose go first and I heard the doctor say, "Blimey!"

"Don't laugh," Rose said. 

"You look good, considering." The Doctor responded.

"Considering what?" Rose asked confused.

"That you are human." The Doctor said as I heard him shuffling and that's when i came down the stairs. I kept my eyes on the steps before slowing raising my head to look at them. I blushed brightly as I saw the Doctor looking at me with his mouth hanging open and Rose giving me a thumbs up from behind the Doctor.

"C-Close your mouth you will catch flies," I said with a stutter as I got off the stairs. 

"You look beautiful." The Doctor told me as he offered his arm to me which I took.

"Thanks, I'm not used to wearing dresses so this is different for me," I explained to him with my blush slowly fading.

"Well you look great so don't be nervous." The Doctor told me with a smile which I returned.

"Thanks, and aren't you going to change?" I asked confused as I looked at what he was wearing.

"I changed my jumper now come on." He said happily as we walked to the door. I chuckled at how excited he was when Rose stopped us.

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine." She said pointing at us before going to the door. She takes a careful step outside as we follow her.

"Ready for this?" The doctor asked her as she looked around.

"History, here we go!" I yelled excitedly as they both chuckled at my antics. As we walked around my arm still wrapped around the doctor's and rose trailing beside us. The doctor bought a newspaper and when i look at the date i burst out laughing.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." He told us.

"I know," I said as i calmed down a bit.

"I don't care," Rose said as she happily looked around.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," I said with a smirk.

"I don't care."

"And it's not Naples." He said.

"I don't care."

"I do, where are we?" I asked.

"It's Cardiff." He said making rose stop in her tracks and me to start giggling. 

"Nice job, and didn't you say you were an excellent driver?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled with a light blush on his face, then we heard a scream and we both perked up as rose looked around.

"Now that's more like it!" the doctor said excitedly. As we ran into the theatre that everyone was running out of we saw a blue entity roaming around before a body collapsed. 

"Fantastic."

"Lovely."

"Did you see where it came from?" The doctor asked the man on stage.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" The man yells at the doctor.

"Oi, leave her alone! Doctor, Nicole, I'll get them." Rose tells us before rushing off.

"Be careful!" I call after her.

"Did it say anything? Did it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Nicole," I said from beside the doctor.

"Doctor? You look more like a nawie." The man said.

"What is wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor asked me but all I did was chuckle. While the doctor checked his jumper i saw the blue entity fly into a gaslight.

"Gas! It's made out of gas," I yelled out in excitement getting the doctor's attention as I ran outside to tell rose with the doctor following me. But what i saw was rose being taken by two people. "Rose!" I yelled out in panic.

"You are not escaping me, sir and madam. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection of glass i suppose. Who put you up to it?" The man questioned us as he had followed.

"Yeah, mate.Not now, thanks.Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" I yelled to the hearse driver before getting into the carriage with the doctor following.

"I can't do that madam." The driver said.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'll tell you why not.I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach!" The man yelled at us.

"Well get in then, Move!" I yelled as the doctor pulled the man in and the driver cracked his whip and we began to follow the hearse with Rose inside.

"Come on you're losing them." The Doctor said.

"Is everything in order mister Dickens?" The driver asked.

"No! It is not." Dickens yelled.

"What did he say?" The doctor asked me.

"Dickens," I told him.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor." Dickens said.

"Dickens?" The Doctor asked him.

"Yes." The man answered confused.

"Charles Dickens?" the doctor asked again making me roll my eyes.

"Yes," Dickens answered again.

"The Charles Dickens?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, you idiot," I said as I hit his arm.

"Should i remove the gentleman and lady sir?" The driver asked.

"Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, and what's the other one, the one with the ghost? The doctor rambled.

"A Christmas carol?" Dickens supplied.

"No, no, no.The one with the trains." The doctor explained.

"The Signal Man. Best short story ever written. Terrifying, by the way. You are a genius!" I said happily as I looked at him.

"Do you want me to get rid of them, sir?" The driver asked.

"Er, no, I think they can stay." He replied.

"Honestly Charles, can I call you Charles? I am such a big fan." The Doctor told him.

"A what? A big what?" He asked confused.

"Fan, number one fan, that's me. The Doctor said proudly.

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" He asked confused.

"No, it means fanatic, devoted to. I'm you're second biggest fan." I explained with a smile.

"Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean it's rubbish, that bit." The Doctor started to ramble again.

"I thought you said you were my fan," Dickens grumbled.

"Ah, well if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up." The doctor said in excitement.

"No, forget about that. Come on faster!" I yelled.

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Dickens asked us.

"My sister," I answered.

"My friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger." The doctor explained.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" Dickens called out to the driver.

"Yes, sir!" The driver called back and we sped up.

"Attaboy Charlie." The doctor said happily.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," Dickens responded.

"The ladies do." The doctor and i said at the same time.

"How do you both know that?" Dickens asked surprised.

"We told you, we are your fans," I said with a smile.

"Number one and two fans," Dickens grumbled as the doctor smiled and i chuckled. As we pulled up to the undertaker's shop i knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry sir's, madam. We're closed." A woman told us as she answered the door making me arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nonsense. Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Dickens responded.

"He's not in sir." She answered.

"Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once." Dickens demanded.

"I'm awfully sorry, mister Dickens but the master's indisposed." She said as the gas lamp behind her flare's up.

"Having trouble with your gas?" I asked her as I looked at the lamp.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens asked no one in particular. The Doctor pushed past us and walked up to the flaring gas lamp. 

"You're not allowed inside sir." the woman told the Doctor.

"There is something inside the walls," I said as I walked in as well.

"Madam please you are not allowed inside." She said.

"The gas pipes. There is something living in the gas." The Doctor said before we heard Rose yell.

"That's her." The Doctor said before I ran down the corridor and running into someone.

"How dare you, madam. This is my house!" He yelled at us.

"Shut up," Dickens told him.

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" Rose yelled as i kicked the door in. 

"I think this is my dance," I said and grabbed her from the corpse and passing her to the doctor.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Dickens said.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." I told dickens. "Hi," I told Rose who stood beside the Doctor.

"Hi, who's your friend?" She asked while looking at Dickens.

"Charles Dickens." The doctor said happily.

"Okay." She replied.

"My names Nicole. Who are you, then? What do you want?" I asked the corpse.

The corpse replied with multiple voices and said, "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh! The corpse screams before the gas leaves the corpse and returns to the gas lamp leaving the body to collapse. Looked at the doctor before walking out of the room and finding the living room with everyone following. I stood next to the mantlepiece and the doctor stood right beside me as rose started yelling at the man who took her who's name i learned to be Sneed and the maid, Gwyneth.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me,and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose started.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" He yelled and I glared at him.

"Would you prefer I spoke to you," I said with a death glare that if it could kill he would be dead. He gulped then looked back at Rose as I smirked.

"Then you stuck me in a room with a bunch of zombies! And if that ain't enough,you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk! Rose yelled at him.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But i never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs," he got a look from Dickens," the er, dearly departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," Dickens said in disbelief. 

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Sneed said as Gwyneth placed a cup of tea down on the mantlepiece next to me.

"Two sugars, madam,just how you like it." She said before walking off. I watched her walk off with my eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she had planned." Sneed explained.

"Morbid fancy." Dickens brushed off.

"Oh, Charles you were there," I told him.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." He denied.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas? The Doctor said.

"That's new sir. Never seen anything like that." Sneed replied.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," I said.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked confused.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." I explained before I realized what I said and looked down confused.

"That's how i got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed said as Dickens slammed the door as he left the room. "Echoes in the dark,queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." As sneed finished speaking the doctor left the room after Dickens i assume as me and Rose walked to find Gwyneth. We found her in a pantry lighting a gas lamp so we walked over and Rose began washing the dishes as I dried them.

"Please miss, madam,you shouldn't be helping. It's not right.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." I said

"How much do you get paid?" Rose asked her.

"Eight pounds a year, miss." She replied bashfully.

"How much?" Rose asked shocked.

"I know I would have been happy with six." She said happily.

"So, did you go to school or what?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper. " Gwyneth told us.

"What once a week?" I asked her.

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, i hated every second." She said.

"Me too." Rose said while chuckling.

"I actually enjoyed school," I said when they looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the health all on my own." She said with a laugh.

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down to the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys." Rose said while laughing but that made Gwyneth stop laughing. 

"See Rose and that is why I finished school before you," I told her with a smile.

"Well, I don't know much about that miss," Gwyneth said.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same." Rose tried to get her to talk.

"I don't think so miss."

"Gwyneth you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone." I told her with a smile.

"I suppose. There is this one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." She said with a smile.

"I like a nice smile," I told her.

"Good smile, nice bum," Rose said making me laugh.

"Well, I have never heard the like," Gwyneth said.

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something. That's a start." I told her.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing. You do as well madam." She told us with a smile.

"Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing." Rose said.

"You need a bit more in your life than mister Sneed," I told her.

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because i lost my mum and dad to the flu when i was twelve." She told us. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose said as I gave her a comforting smile.

"Thank you miss, madam. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss. And your parents as well madam." Gwyneth told us.

"Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked her.

"Wait. Parents? Only my dad is dead. My mum is fine." I told Gwyneth.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." She responded.

"Our father died years back," I told her.

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever, haven't you miss?" She asked rose.

"I suppose so," Rose replied.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked her.

"Mister Sneed says i think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss, madam?" She asked us.

"No, no servants where I'm from," Rose told her.

"And you've come such a long way. You even farther madam." She told us confusing me.

"What makes you think so?" Rose asked her.

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half-naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you you've flown so far. Further than most. But you madam have flown the farthest. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry, miss, madam." She told us.

"It's alright," I told her.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." She said.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor asked from behind us in the doorway.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head." She said.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." I told her.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir, madam. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts." She explained.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." The doctor said.

"What to do where, sir?" She asked.

"We're going to have a seance." The doctor said with a smile. As we all gathered around a table in the living room Gwyneth spoke.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." Gwyneth told us so i grabbed the doctor's and roses hands.

" I can't take part in this." Dickens said as he looked at us.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." I told him with a smile.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." Dickens said.

"Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." The doctor told him.

" I can't believe you just said that." I said while laughing.

"Come on, we might need you." The doctor told dickens.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out." I told her.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." She said and whispering started.

" Can you hear that?" Rose asked us.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens said.

"Look at her." Rose said.

" I see them. I feel them." Gwyneth said as tendrils of gas drifted above them.

" What's it saying?" Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." The doctor told her.

" I can't!" She yelled.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." I told her.

"Yes." She said as blue outlines of people formed behind her.

"Great god! Spirits from the other side." Sneed yelled in surprise.

"The other side of the universe," I said.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us. The Gelth said through the forms and through Gwyneth.

"I'm the Doctor, what do you want us to do?" the doctor asked them.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." They said.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." They said.

"War? What War?" Dickens asked.

"The time war. The whole universe convulsed. The time war raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." They said.

"So that's why you need the corpses." The doctor said.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us." They told us.

"But we can't," Rose said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"It's not. I mean, it's not." She tried to say.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." The doctor told her.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." They said before retreating back into the gas lamps and leaving Gwyneth to collapse onto the table.

"Gwyneth? Rose asked.

"All true," Dickens said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It's all true," Dickens said again as I and Rose moved Gwyneth to the lounge chair.

"It's all right. You just sleep." Rose told Gwyneth.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She asked Rose.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." The Doctor told her.

" I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this." Rose said.

" Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked.

"Aliens," I said.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" He asked.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." I said as i pointed up.

"Brecon?" He questioned.

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." He explained.

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens said.

"They're not having her," Rose said sternly.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." I told rose.

" Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Dickens said amazed.

"Good system. It might work."The doctor said.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people," Rose told us.

" Why not? It's like recycling." I told her.

"Seriously though, you can't."She said.

"Seriously though, I can." The doctor said.

" It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death." Rose said angrily.

"Do you carry a donor card?" The doctor asked her.

"That's different. That's." She tried to explain to us.

" It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." The doctor told her firmly.

" I don't care. They're not using her." Rose said.

"Shouldn't she get a say in this?" I asked Rose.

"Look, she wouldn't understand what's going on," Rose told me.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid," Gwyneth told rose.

"That's not fair," Rose said.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, Nicole, what do I have to do?" She asked us.

"You don't have to do anything," I told her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." She told us.

" We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" I asked him.

"That would be the morgue." He replied.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Roses asked him while i patted her back comfortingly as we made our way into the morgue.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House" The doctor said as we entered the basement and saw the bodies under the white sheets.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869. Right, Nicole?" Rose said before asking me.

"Time's in flux, changing every second," I told her.

"Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." The doctor told us.

" Doctor, Nicole, I think the room is getting colder," Dickens told us.

"Here they come," Rose said as one of the Gelth comes out of the gas lamp and stands under the stone archway.

" You've come to help. Praise Nicole and the Doctor. Praise them." It said.

" Promise you won't hurt her," Rose said but it ignored her.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth." It said.

" I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The doctor told it."

" My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth said.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" I asked the Gelth.

"Here, beneath the arch." It said.

" Beneath the arch," Gwyneth repeated as she stood under it.

"You don't have to do this," Rose told Gwyneth

"My angles," Gwyneth said.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth said.

" Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth said.

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gelth said.

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwyneth yelled.

"It is begun. The bridge is made." The Gelth said before Gwyneth opened her mouth and a blue gas came out.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth said before it turned from a blue apparition to a flame red with sharp teeth."The Gelth will come through in force." It said with a deeper harsher voice.

" You said that you were few in number," Dickens said.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." Thye Gelth said before the corpses started to get up.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" Sneed told her.

" Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose yelled but a corpse grabbed Sneed and snapped his neck allowing a Gelth to zoom into his mouth.

" I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The doctor commented.

"You think," I said as i turned to him.

" I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." Sneed said.

"No," Dickens told him.

"I'm good thanks," I told him.

" We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." The Gelth said.

" Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" I told her.

"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The Gelth said.

"Well, that's rude!" I yelled at the Gelth as me, Rose and the doctor got backed against the metal gate by Sneed.

"Nicole, Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me." Dickens said before leaving. I opened the gate and pulled the doctor and rose inside with me.

" Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."The Gelth said.

" I trusted you. I pitied you! " The Doctor yelled at the Gelth.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh." The Gelth said.

"You're not getting it!" I yelled at them.

"Not while I'm alive." The doctor said.

"Then live no more." The Gelth said.

" But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Rose said.

"Not exactly," I told her.

"I'm sorry." The doctor told us.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Rose asked us.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth." I told her.

" And it's all my fault. I brought you both here." The doctor said.

"Hey, I wanted to come. Nobody makes me do things i don't want to do." I told him sternly.

"It's not your fault. We wanted to come. Rose told him.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff." The doctor said.

" It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose said.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Together?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." I and the Doctor said as I grabbed his hand and Rose's hand.

" I'm so glad I met you both." the doctor said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"I'm glad i met the doctor, sorry rose but I've known you my whole life," I said with a cheeky grin on my face making them both laugh.

" Nicole! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens said as he ran back in.

" What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Dickens said.

" Brilliant. Gas" The doctor said as i smiled.

" What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked us.

" Am I correct, Doctor, Nicole? These creatures are gaseous." Dickens asked the doctor.

" Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" I said excitedly.

" I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately," Dickens said as the corpses left us and walked toward him.

"Plenty more!" The doctor yelled as he ripped a gas pipe from the wall making the Gelth leave the corpses.

" It's working," Dickens said as we exited the alcove.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels." I told her.

"Liars?" She asked.

" Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The doctor told her.

" I can't breathe," she told us.

"Charles, get her out." The Doctor told dickens gesturing to Rose.

": I'm not leaving her or my sister," Rose said.

"They're too strong," Gwyneth said.

" Remember that world you saw? Rose's and Nicole's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor told her.

" I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth told us as she took out a box of matches from her apron pocket.

"You can't!" I yelled.

" Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" The Doctor yelled as she and dickens left."You too.' He said.

"And leave you behind, Nah, I'm good," I said as I stepped towards Gwyneth.

"Come on, leave give that to me," I told her but she doesn't move so the Doctor feels her neck for a pulse.

"I'm sorry." He tells her before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," I say as we run out. As we make it to the street the house blows up behind us sending us flying across the street.

"She didn't make it," Rose said.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." I said.

" At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens said.

" I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The doctor told her.

" What do you mean?" Rose asked him.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch," I said.

" But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose asked us.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor, Nicole." Dickens told us.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose said.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor told him

" What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

" I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Dickens told us.

"You've cheered up." The Doctor commented.

" Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor, Nicole. I'm inspired. I must write about them." He said.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked him.

" I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth." Dickens said.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic." The Doctor said.

"Lovely. I commented as i waved goodbye.

"Bye, then, and thanks," Rose said as she shook his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Dickens asked us.

" You'll see. In the shed." I told him with a smile.

" Upon my soul, Doctor, Nicole, it's one riddle after another with you two. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you? Both of you?" He asked us.

" Just a friend passing through." The doctor told him.

"A friend along for the ride," I said with a wink.

" But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, Nicole, do they last?" He asked us.

" Oh, yes!" I told him happily.

" For how long?" He asked.

"Forever. Right. Shed. Come on. Nicole, Rose." The doctor told us.

" In the box? All three of you?" He asked confused.

" Down boy. See you." The doctor told him with a smile before entering the T.A.R.D.I.S after me.

" Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked us.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." I told her.

"Oh, no. He was so nice." Rose said sadly.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The doctor said before we Dematerialised into the time vortex leaving 1869 behind.

"Well, that was a great trip to the past," I commented.

"We had to deal with aliens," Rose said.

"Exactly," I told her with a smile.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked us.

"Should you really be driving?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

Oi! I messed up a little bit okay." He grumbled.

"Well before anything I'm getting out of this death trap," I said gesturing to the dress I was still in.

"It's not a death trap it's a dress," Rose commented.

"I would rather deal with the dark lord himself!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs.

"Dark Lord?" The Doctor questioned trying to keep a straight face.

"From Harry potter. You are such a geek!" Rose explained before yelling.

"And I'm proud of that! Now help me get out of this death trap!" I called down the stairs.

"Do it yourself!" Rose yelled.

"Ugh! Doctor, help me!" I yelled as I walked back down the stairs to see his face go bright red as he turned to the monitor.

"I think Rose should help you." He mumbled.

"That's it I'm cutting it off!" I screamed as I walked to my room.

"No! I'm coming." The Doctor yelped as he followed me up the stairs leaving Rose behind in the console room with the T.A.R.D.I.S humming as if she were laughing.


	7. How Long?! Ha, Your face!

"How long have we been gone?" I asked the doctor as we stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S at the Powell Estate.  
"About twelve hours." He told me.   
Alright, we will be back just want to see mum and grab some things." I told him as rose nodded.   
"What are going to tell her?" The Doctor Asked us.  
"What I'll just say I've been to the year 5 billion." I joked.  
"I'll just tell her we were at Shareen's, see you later, don't disappear," Rose said as we ran up the stairs to the flat.  
"We're back!"I yelled as I walked into the apartment.   
"We were with Shareen. Are you in? What it's not the first time I've stayed out all night." Rose said freaked out.   
"It's you." Mum gasped as she dropped her cup of tea staring at us in shock.  
"Of course it's us," I said confused.  
"Oh my god. It's you, oh my god." She said before pulling both of us into a hug and that's when I noticed all the missing posters of me and rose.   
"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've both been gone a whole year. Sorry." The doctor said as he ran in.  
"It's been how long!" I yell in shock.   
"Sorry." He flinched.  
"You said twelve hours," I told him.  
"I missed a little bit." He reasoned.  
"A little bit, it's been a year!" I said angrily as I kicked him in the shin.   
"Ow!" He said as he held his shin in pain.   
"That's my girl," Mum said happily before she became angry and called the police. When the officer arrived she went off on us.   
"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Traveling. What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer. You ask them. They won't tell me. That's all they say. Traveling." Mum said.  
"That's what we were doing," I told mum.  
"When your passports are still in the drawer. It's just one lie after the other." She said upset.  
"Well, I have mine," I told her as I pulled mine out of my pocket.  
"Alright you make sense then but what about you Rose?" Mum asked Rose as I was in the clear.  
"I meant to phone. I really did. I just forgot." Rose said.   
"What for a year. Nicole I understand traveling she finished school, she can do things on her own. Plus she is a little weird so she would forget. No offense darling." She told me.  
"None taken," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.   
"Actually it's my fault. I sort of er employed Rose and Nicole as my companions." The Doctor said.   
"When you say companions, is this a sexual relationship," the officer asked.  
"No." The three of us said together as me and the Doctor both had small blushes on our faces.   
"Then what is it because you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, they vanish off the face of the earth! Hold old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find them on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" She asked upset.  
"I am a doctor." He told her.  
"Prove it. Stitch this mate!" She yelled as she slapped him hard causing me to choke as I laughed. As Rose and mum went to the kitchen to talk I checked on the Doctor.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I've never been slapped by someone's mum before." He said in shock.  
"Your face was hilarious." I laughed.  
"It hurt." He complained rubbing his cheek as Rose came over to us.  
"Come on let's head to the roof." She suggested as we followed her up.  
"Well, are you two going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked us.  
"Nope." I said as I sat next to him and swung my legs.  
"I don't know. I can't do that to her again though." Rose said.  
"Well, she's not coming with us." The Doctor said.  
"No chance," I said with a chuckle.  
"I don't do families." He said.  
"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." He said.  
"When you say nine hundred?" Rose asked.  
"That's my age." He confirmed.  
"So you are nine hundred years old?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you goes mental. There is no one else we can talk too. We have seen all that stuff up there, the size of it. And we can't say a thing. Aliens and spaceships and things, and we are the only people on planet earth who knows they exist." Rose said just as a spaceship passes by blaring its horn. Black smoke was trailing behind it as it crashed into Big Ben before crashing into the river.  
"Look Rose you jinxed it." I laughed as she stood in shock.  
"Oh, that's just not fair." She said with a sigh. The doctor and I immediately headed to the stairs as Rose followed after a minute. As we finally got to the street it was already blocked off by the army.  
"It's blocked off." The doctor said.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," I replied.  
"We're miles from the center. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose said.  
"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this." I said happily.  
"This is lovely."  
"This is fantastic."  
"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"Nope." He answered.  
"Do you recognize the ship?" I asked him.  
"Nope." He said.  
"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose asked.  
"Nope." He said again.  
"Oh, I'm so glad we've got you," I said sarcastically.  
"I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Nicole, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us." The Doctor told us.  
"Well let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the T.A.R.D.I.S." Rose said.  
"Better not. They already have one big spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top." I explained to her.  
"Exactly as Nicole said." The Doctor told her.  
"Yeah but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." Rose said.   
"You'd be surprised. An emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The T.A.R.D.I.S should stay where it's at." I said.  
"So history is happening and we are stuck here?" Rose asked.   
"Yes, we are." The doctor said.  
"We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on tv." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders. I nodded my head as we all began walking back to the flat hoping to see it on tv.


	8. You Have Got to Be Kidding Me

We were up in the flat and i sat on the armrest of the chair the Doctor was on as we watched the news. It would be all good and fine if it wasn't for the fact that mum invited all her friends into the flat and now the place is crowded. 

"Big Ben destroyed as UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. The Reporter on the telly said before switching to Hitchinson. 

"The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on the screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." Hitchinson said before the Doctor changed the channel to another news station.

"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded." Woman news reported stated from the other station before the Doctor went back to Hitchinson. 

" The army is sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find." Hitchinson said before again the Doctor changed the channel back to the woman.

" The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary-General has asked that people watch the skies." The woman on the news said before brought out a mug of tea for her friend, Rose and I but not the Doctor. 

"I've got no choice," Mum said as i sipped my tea.

"You two broke your mother's heart." Mum's friend told us.

"I'm not going to make him welcome," Mum said as I passed my mug to the Doctor who drank a bit of it before passing it back to me.

"I cradled her in my arms." The friend spoke again as I rolled my eyes.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen." The Doctor told the two before turning back to the telly

"They've found a body. It's unconfirmed. But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore." Hitchinson said. "A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft."

"Oh guessed who asked me out? Billy Crewe." Mum told her friends as i sighed in annoyance as i tried to listen by leaning closer to the telly.

"Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts are yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being-" We are cut off by a baking channel and in surprise, I turn to look back at the Doctor who is wresting the remote from the hands of a toddler. I chuckled as I moved back to my previous position and took the child off the Doctor's lap.

"Hello, sweetheart. Do you want to give the remote to me?" I asked the toddler as I tickled him causing him to laugh as he gave me the remote which I gave to the Doctor with a smile as he gave me a grateful look as he turned the channel back to the news as I put the toddler back on the floor to go back to his mother.

"How you are you so good with kids?" The Doctor asked me. 

"I don't know just am I guess." I replied with a grin as I turned back to the news.

" Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river. I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls." Hitchinson spoke. I felt the Doctor tap my leg and he beckoned me to follow him as he stood him and I did. As we were leaving Rose spoke from behind us. 

"And where do you two think you're going?" Rose asked.

"wouldn't you like to know?" I asked her with a cheeky grin.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." The Doctor told her.

"Right and you are taking Nicole? A human." Rose said looking smug with herself.

"Yeah, but I'm weird so call it me being a more entertaining human if you will," I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering?" Rose asked us with a roll of her eyes.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. The angle of descent, the color of smoke, everything. It's perfect." The Doctor said.

"So?" Rose asked.

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." The Doctor said.

"While you have Nicole?" Rose asked still suspicious.

"Rose I just saw tons of aliens a little while ago and besides mum is more concerned about you disappearing again not me. So if you don't mind I'm going to go on a walk with the Doctor. Just a harmless walk." I told her.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose directed the question at the Doctor.

"Relax i have Nicole i can't leave with her without you. She will probably kick me in the shin again." The doctor said but Rose looked unimpressed with his answer. " Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." The Doctor said as he handed her a Tardis Key before he took my hand and dragged me with him to the Tardis as we left Rose behind with a smile on her face. As we got to the Tardis and walked in the Doctor started her up and i heard yelling.

"Oh no come on let's go hurry up," I told the Doctor as i realized it was Mickey calling our names right as the Tardis dematerializes. 

"What was it?" The Doctor asks as he starts hammering away at the console.

"I heard Mickey calling us." I laughed before taking the hammer out of his hands.

"Ah then yeah i understand the urgency." He smiled. We soon landed the Tardis and when i oped the door i realized there were a few things in front of us and i had to squeeze past the crates.

"You should really work on your parking skills," I told him as he followed me out and locked the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he soniced open another door. The contents in the room made me freeze right next to the Doctor.

"Aw man. Come on really," I complained as the room of marines pointed their guns at us as the Doctor smiled at them. We soon heard someone scream and the doctor grabbed my hand before we started running with the marines following us.

"Defense plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" the Doctor shouted at them as we ran to where we heard the scream. We found the lady who screamed. She turned out to be a Doctor and was cowering behind her desk.

"It's alive." She told us in shock.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." I told the marines behind us but they just stood there.

"Do it!" The Doctor yelled and they ran off.

"i swear it was dead." The lady told us.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" the Doctor asked her before we heard something clatter.

"It's still here," I said as the doctor called over a marine to watch the lady while we crept to where the noise came from. I look behind the counter with the Doctor and we see a pig wearing a spacesuit.

"hello" The Doctor greeted before it squealed and ran off.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled at the marine as he raised his weapon and I ran out following it with the Doctor behind me. I rounded the corner when the Marine in the corridor shot the pig. "What did you do that for!?" I yelled as i dropped next to the animal.'

"It was scared." The Doctor told the man who shot the creature as i tried to soothe the dying animal. We got the pig back to the Doctor lady who i found out is named Sato.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth?" She asked me and the Doctor.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive-bomb." The Doctor told her.

"It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." I said angrily before walking off. "Hopefully you will get us back to the estate in the right time era." i joked.

"you are never going to let that go are you?" The Doctor asked me while i laughed. After we parked I Opened the door to the Tardis and saw Rose.

"She Noticed," I told the Doctor as Rose walked in Followed by Mickey and Mum.

" All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" The Doctor is cut off by Rose.

"My mum's here." She said as i tried to hide behind the Doctor.

"I see you Nicole Memphis Tyler!" Mum yelled.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic." The Doctor told her.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought they were dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." Mickey told the Doctor while i came out from hiding behind him.

"You see what I mean? Domestic." the Doctor told me.

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey said. And the Doctor looked at me.

"Rickey," I whispered to him.

"Rickey." The Doctor said confidently while I started laughing.

"It's Mickey," Mickey argued. But the Doctor stuck with my joke.

"No, it's not. It's Rickey." He said making me laugh harder while he smiled.

" I think I know my own name," Mickey said angrily.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor asked while i clutched him as i doubled over in laughter at how annoyed Mickey was getting.

"Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!" Rose called as she followed mum out of the Tardis. After a while, she came back in but without mum and by then i was finished with my laughing fit.

"That was a real spaceship?" Rose asked.

"Yup." I said popping the "p".

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked confused as we looked at the Doctor.

" Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey said.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor asked before he started to work on the console some more. Rose and Mickey began talking while i helped the Doctor.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked as he stared at the doctor who was on the floor working.

"Rickey." The Doctor started.

"Mickey." Mickey corrected.

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor asked him.

"I suppose not," Mickey revealed.

"Then Shut up." The Doctor said as i chuckled.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." The Doctor exclaimed as he stood up and i looked at the trajectory on the monitor.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a slingshot around the Earth before it landed." I explained as i pointed stuff out for Rose and Mickey.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked me.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" I explained before questioning the aliens.

"How come you understand all this?" Mickey asked as Rose nodded along to his question just as confused.

"I told you all before. I'm clever." I said with a sigh as the Doctor chuckled at my exasperation. Rose and Mickey started flipping through the channels on the monitor.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"The basic package," I responded for the Doctor.

"You get sports channel," Mickey asked as the Doctor took over flipping the channels.

"yes, i get the football. Hold on I know that lot." The Doctor said as he stopped on a channel.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The lady on the news spoke. 

" UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce." The Doctor explained.

"Good people," I said while the Doctor threw me a questioning look while i looked at him confused.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked ignoring my comment.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." Mickey said.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The Doctor said while i smirked.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked him.

"They wouldn't recognize him," I said.

"Nicole's right, I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving." The Doctor said.

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." I said with a grin. As we stepped out of the Tardis though a spotlight shone down at us from a helicopter.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." The police from the helicopter spoke.

"Rose! Nicole!" Mum yelled before a soldier grabbed her and I saw Mickey dart behind some dustbins.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." The police told us. 

"Take us to your leader." The Doctor said with a grin while i laughed. They soon led us to a car where we got into the back seat. The Doctor to my left and Rose to my right as I was in the middle.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." Rose said as i chuckled.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," I told her as the Doctor nodded.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street." The Doctor told her.

"You're kidding?" She asked in shock.

"I'm not." He replied with a smile.

"10 Downing street?" Rose asked.

"That's the one," I told her.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" She asked after getting over her slight shock.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed." The Doctor told us.

"You called him Mickey." I pointed out with a laugh while he rolled his eyes.

"Now they need you?" Rose asked.

" Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" I asked her.

" Patrick Moore?" She asked with a grin.

"Apart from Him." The Doctor said.

"Oh, don't you just love it," I said.

" I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" He asked us and I shrugged my shoulders.

"How should I know? I missed a year." I answered. we soon pulled up outside 10 Downing street. The Doctor posed for the cameras with me beside him laughing as Rose gasped.

"Oh my god," Rose said in shock as we walked in a man came up to the Doctor and handed him a badge.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance." He said.

" I don't go anywhere without them." The Doctor said.

"You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside." The man said.

"They are staying with me." The Doctor argued.

" Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact." The man sighed. I rolled my eyes before I pulled out my wallet that held my I.D.

"Nicole Memphis Tyler. Head scientist for UNIT." I explained as I showed him my I.D ignoring the looks the Doctor and Rose were giving me.

"Miss Tyler! We weren't sure you were coming we heard that you were missing." He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes well I'm back now ain't I" I responded.

"Yes miss you are. I apologize but we don't have a badge for you." He said.

"that's alright I don't need it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I put my wallet away.

"I still can't let your other companion in sir." The man said.

" It's all right. You two go." Rose told us.

" Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A woman asked him as she walked up.

"Sure." The Doctor replied.

" Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" The man asked her annoyed.

" I just need a word in private." She said.

"I suppose so. Don't get into any trouble." The Doctor told Rose before we waled off.

"Head scientist of UNIT?" The Doctor asked me in surprise.

"What? I told you I was clever." I defended myself with a smirk. We reached the room where all the experts were the man in charge started to talk. While the Doctor and I flipped through the files.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant." The man said.

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?" The Doctor asked. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" 

"Us. They get us." I said in surprise as i caught on. "It's not a diversion, it's a trap."

"This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge on how to fight them gathered together in one room." The Doctor explained before the man up front farted and I looked up in disgust.

" Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" The Doctor said.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" He asked with a chuckle while i scoff before noticing the other man starts to unzip his forehead and a blue light fills the room and an alien starts to wriggle out of him.

"We are the Slitheen." He says.

"You have got to be kidding me," I say in shock.


	9. Raxacoricofallapatorius!

"Thank you for wearing your name badges. It will help in identifying the bodies." The man sitting said with a chuckle as he stood up holding a device. He clicked the button and an electric shock emitting from the badges started killing everyone. The Doctor went down in pain. 

"Doctor!" I shouted as i moved to help him. 

"Don't!" He yelled back as he struggled to get the badge off. "Deadly to humans maybe." He said before sticking it on the alien that came out of the human body. The Doctor quickly ran out with me following him.

"Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" I yelled as we ran back to the room with the police following us. When we got to the room the alien was back inside its human suit.

"Where have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed." The man said in distress.

"I think they are all dead." The policeman said as he checked the pulse of one of the bodies.

"That's what I'm saying. They did it. Those two right there." He said as he pointed at the Doctor and My self.

"I think you will find that the prime minister is an alien in disguise." The doctor told the police but they looked at us like we were crazy.

"That's never going to work, is it?" I asked them as they shook their heads. 

"No." The man closest to me said.

"Fair enough." The Doctor replied as we both ran off with the men chasing us. They cornered us against the lift which made me smirk as I hit the button without being noticed.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute these two." The alien in disguise ordered.

" Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is if I was you if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, a little word of advice." The Doctor began.

"Don't stand them against the lift," I said with a grin as the door opened and we jumped in as the Doctor soniced it. As the lift was going I laughed and the Doctor smiled at me. As the doors opened we were face to face with another alien. "Hello," I spoke as I saw Rose running away with another woman. The Doctor quickly closed the doors again and we went to the next floor. We got out seeing no one so we ran for the stairs. I heard the lift door opens and the Doctor quickly grabbed me and we hid behind the wall by the door. The two aliens walked by us.

" It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood." The first one spoke.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." The other spoke before Me and the Doctor walked off. He stopped to grab a fire extinguisher and I grabbed a few books.

"What are you going to do with those?" The Doctor asked me with a chuckle.

"Hey don't judge. Books are great weapons." I defended myself as we burst into the room where we heard yelling. The Doctor sprayed one of the aliens with the fire extinguisher.

"Out with me!" The Doctor called.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked the lady who was with Rose. 

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She responded.

"Nice to meet you," I told her as i threw the books i was holding at the aliens.

"Likewise." She responded before we ran out of the room.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room," I told them as we ran.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet said.

" Harriet Jones, I like you," I told her with a grin.

"And I like you too." She replied. As we ran into the room the Doctor grabs a bottle of alcohol and points his sonic at it.

" One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." He said causing the aliens to stop.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked.

"They're aliens," Harriet said.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." I told her.

"Who are you, if not human?" The slitheen asked the Doctor.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not human," I told her.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked in shock.

"Can I have a bit of a hush?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry," Harriet said.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked.

"But he's got a northern accent." Harriet pointed out.

"Lots of planets have a north," Rose said.

"I said hush. Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?" The Doctor asked.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The slitheen asked in disgust.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"The Doctor asked which made them laugh.

"The Slitheen race?" They asked with a chuckle.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." The slitheen said.

"So you're family," I said.

"A family business." The slitheen answered.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" The alien asked.

"Is that what i said?" The Doctor asked.

"You're making it up." The alien said.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor told her as he passed her the alcohol. 

"You pass it to the left first." She said.

"sorry." He said as he passed it to Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." The alien said.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor said as he lifts a small panel by the door and presses a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors. " Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." 

"How do we get out?" I asked him as he a look of realization crossed his face.

"Ah." He replied. He soon went over where there was a body on the floor and drags him into the closet. 

"What was his name?" I asked Harriet.

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one. The secretary or whatever he was called?" The Doctor asked.

" I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." Harriet replied.

"Sorry. Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" I asked them.

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans." I explained.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?" Rose asked us.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange." The Doctor told her.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." Rose said while i rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Rose you look fine," I told her.

" Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." Harriet told her.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose explained to Harriet.

"Well, that's a strange friendship," Harriet said confused as I laughed.

"I can't believe you threw books at the slitheen." Rose laughed at me.

"Well, she did say that books are great weapons." The Doctor told her with a laugh.

"You're telling me, the last boy she dated she threw a book at him when he called her boring and broke up with her," Rose told the Doctor as I blushed in embarrassment when he looked at me.

"It's not my fault. I told you I was clever he just didn't understand what that meant." I defended myself with a pout as I crossed my arms over my chest. The Doctor simply shook his head with a chuckle before walking over to Harriet. 

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked her while he thought about it.

"Oh hardly." She replied with a laugh.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" The Doctor said again.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet explained.

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked.

"You're a very violent young woman," Harriet responded.

" I'm serious. We could." Rose said again.

" Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet responded.

"Say that again." The Doctor spoke up suddenly as i gave him a questioning look.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked confused.

"Anything. All of it." The Doctor said.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN," Harriet said.

"Like that's ever stopped them," I responded with a scoff.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" Harriet asked.

"Everything's important," I replied.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." Harriet said in surprise of herself.

"What do they want though," Rose asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset." I explained as i was thinking about it.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked.

"You are very good at this," I said.

"Thank You." She said pleased.

" Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" The Doctor asked again.

"Doctor no matter how many times you ask out loud we still won't know the answer," I told him before Roses phone went off.

"Oh, that's me." She said as she pulled it out of her pocket. 

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked confused as she looked at me for an answer.

" He zapped it. Superphone." I told her.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts?" Harriet asked as she looked at the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor replied as he came to stand beside me.

"It's Mickey," Rose told us as i groaned.

" Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor told her which made me laugh.

" Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Rose told us before she showed us a picture on her phone that Mickey sent her which was a slitheen.

" Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose asked as I tried to listen in on the call before the Doctor took her phone.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." The Doctor told him. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." The Doctor said as he plugged in the phone to the speakers in the conference room. "Say again." He told Mickey.

" It's asking for the password," Mickey said.

" Buffalo. Two Fs, one L." Doctor replied.

"So, what's that website?" I heard mum ask Mickey on the other end.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark." Mickey explained to my mum.

"Mickey you were born in the dark." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, leave him alone," Rose said exasperated.

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said.

" Just repeat it every time," I told him. "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" I asked.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet said.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." I replied as i waved off the idea.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert," Rose responded.

"What would they do that for?" Mickey asked from the other end.

"Oh, listen to them," Mum said.

"At least I'm trying." Rose defended herself as i ignored them.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind," Mum said. "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell In my own living room, and my daughters disappear off the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened," Rose told her.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Are my daughters safe?" 

"We're safe mum." I tried to tell her.

"Are they safe?" Mum asked again. "Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer?" Mum asked but before the Doctor could answer as he was looking at me Mickey came over the phone again.

"We're in," Mickey told us.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor explained to him. The computer from the other end starts to make noise.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

" The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor told him.

" It's some sort of message," I said as i realized it was looping.

"What's it say?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know it's on a loop. It keeps repeating." The Doctor replied as a doorbell went off. "Hush."

" That's not me. Go and see who that is." Mickey said.

"t's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor said.

"They've found us," Mickey told us.

" Mickey, we need that signal," I told him.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, Just get out! Get out!" Rose called.

"We can't. It's at the front door." Mickey told us. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet yelled directing it at the Doctor.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet." I said.

"So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor asked.

"They're green," Rose said.

"Yep, narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"Good sense of smell," Rose said.

"Narrows it down," I told her.

" They can smell Adrenalin," Rose said.

" Narrows it down." Doctor responded.

" The pig technology," Harriet said.

" Narrows it down," I told her.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine," I told the Doctor.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor told me.

" It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

"They hunt like it's a ritual," I told the Doctor as I remembered the aliens talking.

"Narrows it down." He said.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er." Harriet tried to figure it out.

"Bad breath!" Rose shouted.

"That's it!" Harriet shouted in realization.

"Calcium decay!" I realized.

"Now, that narrows it down!" The Doctor shouted in excitement." 

"We're getting there, Mum!" I told her.

" Too late!" Mickey called back as i looked at Rose in worry.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet." The Doctor yelled.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" We shouted at the same time sharing looks of excitement with each other.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey said over the line.

" Get into the kitchen!" I shouted.

" Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" I told him.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet shouted.

" Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" The Doctor asked him.

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor replied.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf," Rose told him.

"What do you need?" Mum asked.

"Anything with vinegar," I told her.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." Mum was listing.

" And you kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose as he turned towards her.

"Trust me it ain't something you wanna see," I told him causing him to laugh and Rose to hit me in the shoulder.

" Hannibal?" Rose asked.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," Harriet explained.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose said as we all take a drink of the alcohol. The Doctor spitting his out right away.

"Can't hold your liquor?" I ask him with a laugh.

"I forgot i don't like it." He told me making me laugh harder at his reaction.

"Listen to this," Mickey said and we were listening to the news.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds." the slitheen from before was speaking.

"What?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war." 

"He's making it up. There are no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor told us.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They did last time," Rose replied.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor said as i shrugged my shoulders knowing it was true.

"They release the defense codes," I said in realization.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor told us.

"But why?" Harriet asked confused as i went over to the button opening the shutters to reveal the slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. The whole planet gets nuked." I told them.

"And we can sit through it safely in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." The female spoke like it was a natural thing.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked them truly wanting to know their reasons.

" Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." I told her keeping eye contact with the aliens.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price starliner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Nicole, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." She responds.

"At the cost of five billion lives." The Doctor reminded her.

"Bargain." She countered making me scoff in disgust.

" I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor told her.

" What, you? Trapped in your box?" She laughed.

"Yes. Me. And Nicole." He responded before he shut the shutters again. Before we heard mum on the phone again.

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." Mum asked on the phone.

" If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked him.

" There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." Mickey responded.

" Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet sighed.

" If we could just get out of here," Rose said.

"There's a way out," I told them.

"What?" Rose asked shocked.

"There's always been a way out." The Doctor told them as he took my hand.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked confused by our behavior.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughters will be safe." The Doctor told our mum.

" Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Mum told him in a warning tone.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor told her as he gripped my hand tighter which i responded by squeezing his back.

"Do it," Rose told him.

" You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" He asked her.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Please.Doctor. Please. They're my daughters. They're just kids." Mum cried.

" Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." The Doctor told her.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asked him.

" I could save the world but lose you two." He told us.

" Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet said as she stepped forward.

" And who the hell are you?" Mum asked angrily.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." She told the Doctor.

" How do we get out?" Rose asked.

" We don't. We stay here." I told her as the Doctor gets the emergency protocols from the red box.

"Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything." The Doctor told Mickey.

"We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." Mickey said.

"Right, we need to select a missile," I told him.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes." Mickey said.

" We don't need it. All we need are an ordinary missile." The Doctor told him.

"What's the first category?" I asked him.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A," Mickey responded.

"That's the one. Select." The Doctor told him.

" You ready for this?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He responded.

" Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." The Doctor told him. "Fire."

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked as she looked at the shutters.

"Not solid enough. Built for a short-range attack, nothing this big." I told her.

" All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on." Rose said as Harriet went to help her while i stood next to the Doctor.

" It's on the radar." Mickey told us."Counter defense five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor told him.

"I'm doing it now." He told us.

"Good boy." He told Mickey making me chuckle. We quickly run into the closet. Harriet on my left the Doctor on my right and Rose on the Doctors right.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you three. Hannibal!" Harriet yelled before the missile hit the building and the building began to shake. After the shaking finished the Doctor stood up and pushed the door open.

"Made in Britain," Harriet said.

" Oh, my God. Are you all right?" A soldier asked as he ran up to us.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news." Harriet told the man.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded before running off.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." Harriet said.

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor told her.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher." Harriet laughed.

" I'd vote for you," Rose said.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

" Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet called as she made her way down out of the rubble. " We're safe! The Earth is safe!"

" I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor said as he looked at me with a smile making me laugh.

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race." Harriet told the news.

Back in the Tardis

The Doctor put the phone on speaker as he was talking on the phone with Rose while i was working on the console.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go." The Doctor said to Rose.

"You've got a phone?" Rose asked confused.

"You think he can travel through space and time and he hasn't got a phone?" I told her with a laugh causing the Doctor to roll his eyes and nudge me with his foot from where i was on the floor working.

" Like I said, a couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up." He told her.

" Er, my mother's cooking." She told him. "And Nicole shouldn't you be up here?" Rose asked me.

"I already have everything handled," I told her as I stood up.

" Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer." The Doctor replied making me chuckle.

" She's cooking tea. For us." Rose defended.

"I don't do that." He replied.

" She wants to get to know you," Rose said.

"Tough. I've got better things to do." He told her while i whispered, "Sure you do." Making him push me.

" It's just tea." Rose tried again.

"Not to me, it isn't." He said.

"She's our mother," Rose told him.

"Well, she isn't mine." He defended himself.

"That's not fair," Rose said.

"It kind of is Rose," I told her.

"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula." The Doctor tried to reason with her. " Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." He convinced her before he hung up and turned to me.

"Don't you want to go pack some of your stuff?" He asked me.

"Oh, I already did. It's in my room." I told him with a smile.

"Room I haven't made one for you yet." He responded confused.

"You didn't have to. I asked the Tardis. She did it for me." I told him as I walked outside missing the smile he sent me before looking at the console confused before following me out.

" Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The Doctor told the kid who spray painted the Tardis.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." Mickey told us as he showed us the paper that said it was a hoax. "How could they do that? They saw it." 

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick." The Doctor responded.

"We're just idiots," Mickey said dejectedly. 

"Well, not all of you." The Doctor replied looking at him then at me. "Present for you, Mickey." He said before handing him a CD.

" That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist." He explained.

"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asked confused.

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." He said as i saw mum and Rose walking out and walked towards them leaving Mickey with the Doctor.

" How can you say that and then take them with you?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor offered.

" I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." Mickey told him. "You say her. You are talking about Rose. What about Nicole?"

"I got that covered." The Doctor Told him before the others walked closer.

" I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Mum tried to convince us to stay.

" I'm not leaving because of you. I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back." Rose explained.

"Yeah so don't worry so much mum," I told her.

"But it's not safe." She tried again.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home," Rose told her as i nodded my head agreeing.

" Got enough stuff?" The Doctor joked as i looked at Rose's bag.

" Last time I stepped in there, it was a spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me." Rose told him while i laughed.

"Yeah, Doctor no getting rid of us now." I joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." Rose told Mickey as she handed me her bag.

"Hold up he ain't coming till I get an Apology for when he insulted me from before," I said as i handed roses bag to the Doctor and stepping towards Mickey.

"Yeah. Sorry for calling you a thing Nic." Mickey apologized. 

"Good enough for me. You are forgiven, Mickey." I told him as i gave him a hug.

"well, how about it Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." The Doctor answered as he shared a look with Mickey.

" We'd be dead without him." Rose argued."

"My decision is final." He said causing me to snicker.

"Sorry," Rose told Mickey before they kissed.

"Ahh! My eyes! Look away Doctor it is a truly horrifying sight." I told him as i Ran into the Tardis with the Doctor following me laughing.

"You get back out here Nicole Memphis Tyler. You ain't going anywhere unless you give me a hug goodbye!" She yelled causing me to walk back out sheepishly as Rose and Mickey laughed.


	10. Discussing My Past

I was in the Tardis. More precisely on the captains chair in the console room with the Doctor. Rose was in her room as the Doctor had the Tardis make her one after the whole slitheen thing happened. I was trying to thinking about everything that has happened lately.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" The Doctor asked me as he took a seat beside me.

"Oh just trying to figure some stuff out." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Just. Back at the end of the world. Jabe said her machine couldn't figure out what i was. I'm Human so what was up with that?" I asked him as he looked away from me for a second.

"Maybe her machine was just broken and was on its last leg. Or She said it had trouble identifying me so maybe after it figured out my existence it broke." The Doctor offered as an explanation when he looked back at me.

"That's what i thought at first too,but even when we first met you. The Nestene consciousness called out Time Lords and you were the only one there. But he directed it at both of us." I told him as i finally voiced my concern.

"Maybe he was just confused." The Doctor told me as he stood up. "Just try to get some sleep Nicole. Don't think about it too much. It's probably nothing anyways." He said as he went to leave the room.

"Yeah you are probably right. I guess i was just worried because back on platform one. Before i passed out i saw something. It was a girl who had yellow wisps of energy surrounding her with two other directing more towards her. I saw that before i passed out." I explained as i started to bite my nails as my nerves were kicking in.

"I tell you what. I'll do some research on it. Don't worry i'll figure out what is happening." he told me as he walked back over to me. He kissed me on the forehead before quickly walking off muttering to himself. As he left the room i pulled out my pocket watch from under my shirt. I had a broken pocket watch I've always had since i was a kid. mum said dad gave it to before he died and i never really thought of getting it fixed so i just wore it as a necklace. It comforts me somehow. I sighed as i went to put it back in my shirt when i heard something. I looked around for a second before looking at my watch. It was like it was talking to me. I quickly put it back in my shirt as i stood to leave the room. I'll take the Doctors advice and try to get some sleep. I mean there was no way my watch was talking to me. I must be going crazy from lack of sleep. I thought as i walked out of the console room. What i didn't notice was the wisps of time energy leaking from the watch before i tucked it away.


	11. Who I Really Am

The Doctor landed the Tardis nicely for once but i didn't make a comment cause ever since i woke up this morning I have been having major headaches. We exited the Tardis and Rose immediately began the questions.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" She asked the Doctor as she looked around.

" Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." He responded as he threw me a wary glance as i stayed leaning against the Tardis.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor told her.

"And when are we?" She asked as I smirked. She was learning quickly.

"2012," I told her as i pushed away from the Tardis to look at some of the display cases.

"God, that's so close. So we should be twenty-six Nicole." Rose told me as i nodded.

" Blimey. It's a great big museum." Rose exclaimed as the Doctor had found the light switch which brightened up the place.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust." The Doctor explained as we all looked around.

"That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship," I said as I pointed it out in its display case ignoring the Doctors look of astonishment when I spoke.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose exclaimed in surprise as she pointed at it.

"Oh look at you," I muttered as I looked at the old Cyberman head on display.

"What is it?" Rose asked us.

"An old friend of mine. Well, an enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." The Doctor told us as he pulled his gaze away from it to look at us.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked.

"No, it's stone dead," I told her as I continued to look around without touching anything. If someone went to the trouble of getting this stuff they probably don't want it touched as it is so far underground.

"The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor explained before he turned back to the head and touched the display case setting off the alarms as i clutched my head in pain. The sound not making my headache better.

" If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," Rose told the Doctor as I reluctantly released my head as it stopped ringing.

Soon enough a group of soldiers ran in and surrounded us. They cut us off from the Tardis and started to lead us somewhere which gave me time to think. How did I know the name of the head in the display case? It's not like I have actually seen it before, right?

"What does it do?" A man asked a younger kid around my and Rose' age who had shown him a device.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." The Kid explained.

"I wouldn't hold it like that," I told the man offhandedly.

"Shut it." The woman near us snapped.

" Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor said as he tried to help what I was saying.

"Is it dangerous?" The kid asked.

"No, it just looks silly." I scoffed at him as I rubbed my temples. The Doctor reached for it when the soldiers aimed their guns at him making me frown until the man handed it to the Doctor.

"You just need to be delicate." The Doctor demonstrated as he played a few notes.

"It's a musical instrument." The man said in awe.

"And it's a long way from home," I told him as he reached for it.

"Here let me." He told the Doctor who handed it to him. I cringed when he played it as a harsher noise emitted from it.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The Doctor explained as the man seemed to get the hang of it. "Very good. Quite the expert."

"So are you two." The man said as he stared at me and The Doctor before tossing the device aside carelessly making me roll my eyes in annoyance with him.

"Who exactly are you two?" He directed towards the Doctor and me.

"I'm the Doctor.

"I'm Nicole. And Who are you?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake?" He asked as he gave me a look.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders as i stared him down.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice and what muscle? You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty." He told me as he looked me up and down before looking at Rose who both looked offended at what they were called.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." Rose snapped as i smirked.

"Oh, so you both are English. Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." He spoke to the kid beside him.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The kid introduced.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." He explained to her while i gave them both wary looks.

" Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose scoffed.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up?" I asked him with a glare.

" And you claim greater knowledge?" He asked me.

" I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am," I told him as Rose stared at the kid and the Doctor was trying to get a grasp of the situation.

" And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" He asked us.

"You tell me." The Doctor spoke up.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." He told us.

"And what's that?" I asked him.

"Like you don't know." He scoffed

"Show us." I pressed.

"You two want to see it?" He asked. "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Nicole and you Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." He told us as the Doctor and I were lead down to the cage. "We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there are definite signs of life inside."

" Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor asked as I looked around me quickly. I thought i heard some whispers. I shrugged it off and paid attention again.

"Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." The man said as he came out of what I assumed was the cage.

"Metaltron?" I asked confused.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name." Van Statten said.

" Here, you'd better put these on. The last guy that touched it burst into flames." The man said as he offered me a pair of gloves.

"I just won't touch it then," I told him like he was an idiot.

"Go ahead, Nicole, Doctor. Impress me." Van Statten told us as we walked into the room and they shut the door behind us.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him." I told the alien from where i stood all i could see was a glowing blue light."We've come to help. I'm Nicole."

"And I'm the Doctor." The Doctor spoke from beside me.

"Ex-Plor-er? Doc-Tor?" The Metalatron voice spoke and the Doctor gasped beside me.

"Impossible." He said in shock as i was confused. Who was the Explorer?

"The Explorer? The Doctor?" The alien asked again as the lights turned on to reveal a pepper shaker looking thing in chains. When I saw it The voices I heard earlier and the night before came back tenfold and i quickly backed up my back hitting the wall as I covered my ears to try to block out the sound. I faintly heard the Doctor banging on the door to let us out. I looked down to see my pocket watch glowing yellow and mesmerized i removed my hands from my ears and reached for it. I pulled the chain attached to it out from my shirt and my broken pocket watch was glowing yellow. It also seemed to be where i was hearing the voices. I barely took notice of the Doctor and just stared at the watch. I gasped as i got flashes of things. I saw the woman who was stabbed before but running from robot looking things. Another image of her dodging shots from the metaltron thing. Then I saw her relaxing in a field of orange grass. Millions of images were flooding my senses before going back to when she was stabbed and surrounded by the yellow glow and without noticing it i opened my watch. I dropped to the floor on my knees in shock as my memories flowed back into me. I remembered now. The yellow glow was time energy. The Robots were Cyberman. The pepper shaker looking things. Yes, I remember. They were Daleks. They attacked my home. My beautiful home. I remember everything now. I was the Explorer. I was 867 years old. My parents saved me from the rest of the war by forcing me to regenerate. They forced their time energy from the rest of their lives into me and chose my next form. I slowly stood up to see the Doctor telling the Dalek he knows what it deserved. I saw the lever on the desk and moved towards it quickly. 

"Exterminate," I told the Dalek as i gave it the most hateful glare i could as i pulled the lever and watched as it screamed.

"Have pity!" It screamed.

"Why should I? You never did." I told it as i watched it suffer 

"Help me!" It screamed as i watched it alongside the Doctor who gave me a curious look before focusing back on the Dalek. I made to higher the voltage as the doors opened and they grabbed me and the Doctor. I struggled to hit the lever as I was pulled away.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor yelled as he was dragged out next. We were put in the lift and we began to discuss the creature,

"The metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor explained.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked intrigued.

" A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate." I told him with a glare still on my face.

" Genetically engineered. By whom?" He asked me.

" By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him." I told him with a sneer.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" The woman asked us.

"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?" The Doctor answered as i remained silent. I don't need this man knowing what i am.

" The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane." She told us.

" It must have fallen through time. The only survivor." I commented.

"You talked about a war?" Van Statten asked as i shifted uncomfortably. 

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race." The Doctor said.

"But you survived too." He commented.

"Not by choice." The Doctor told him.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence." Van Statten said in a voice that put me on guard. We were lead into a room where they stripped the doctor of his jacket and shirt and chained him up. A soldier grabbed me to stop me from helping him.

"Now, smile!" Van Statten told the Doctor as a laser scan ran up his body making him scream in pain as i struggled hard to get to him or at least hit Van Statten. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this."

" So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." I scoffed in disgust as i glared at him.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Nicole, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" He told us.

" Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." The Doctor told him.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." He said.

" Listen to me, you idiot! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing can escape the Cage." He said as he scanned the Doctor again making him yell in pain.

"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" The Doctor yelled at him but was ignored as Van Statten scanned him again. I listened to the Doctors screams unable to do anything before an announcement was made.

"Condition red! Condition red! I repeat this is not a drill!" The scan stopped and the Doctor raised his head and spoke.

" Release me if you want to live." He said as I was let go of and I quickly ran over to help him. They released him from the chains and shackles and I caught him before he could hit the floor. 

" I got you, Doctor," I told him as i grabbed his shirt and gave it to him. I tossed him his jacket as we ran out of the room and into Van Stattens office where on the screens we could see the Daleks cage.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor commanded as Rose appeared on the screen.

"Doctor, Nicole. It's all my fault." She told us before a guard also appeared on the screen.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." They said.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." I told them.

" Open fire!" We heard as the Dalek got out.

" Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten ordered.

"Rose get out of there!" I told her.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." The woman who's name I learned to be Goddard spoke.

"It's downloading," I told them.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down," Goddard spoke.

" It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor spoke.

"The Daleks survive in me!" The Dalek spoke before we lost visual in the vault.

"The cameras in the vault have gone down," Goddard told us.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The Doctor yelled.

" All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately," Goddard commanded. We watched the corridor as Rose ran through with two others before the Dalek appeared and the soldiers began to shoot it.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it." Van Statten told Goddard.

" But it's killing them!" She cried in protest. Good to see she is finally seeing the situation as serious.

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Van Statten asked but we didn't get a response as the Dalek did what it did best. It exterminated them. Goddard then pulls up a map of the building.

"That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." She pointed out to us.

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked.

" Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them." She responded.

" We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten suggested.

"Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that? It's got to go through this area. What's that?" I told him with a harsh glare before pointing something out.

" Weapons testing," Goddard answered simply.

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it." The Doctor told her.

" I thought you were the great expert, Nicole, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." Van Statten asked us.

" What's the nearest town?" I asked him.

"Salt Lake City." He answered.

"Population?" The Doctor asked.

"One million." He answered for us.

"All dead." I spoke plainly. " f the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

" But why would it do that?" Van Statten asked panicked and confused.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible." The Doctor spoke. "If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece." He spoke over the comm.

"That's the weak spot," I told them from the comm.

" Thank you, Nicole, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!" The commander spoke as I groaned in annoyance.

"We've got vision," Goddard told us in surprise as she pulled up the visuals.

"It wants us to see," I told her as I watched the Dalek electrocutes everyone in the loading bay area.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." Van Statten suggested scared as he was finally seeing the destructive power of the Dalek as it killed one right after another without a single thought of remorse or guilt.

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard spoke in a stiff tone as she was angry.

"You said we could seal the vault." The Doctor brought up.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. Steel bulkheads" Van Statten explained.

" There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive," Goddard spoke unsure.

"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors." The Doctor told them.

" We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius." Goddard said in dismay.

"Good thing you've got me, then." Van Statten says suddenly.

"You want to help?" I asked surprised.

" I don't want to die, Nicole, simple as that and besides nobody knows this software better than me." He admitted. We watched as the Dalek lowered itself back to the ground.

"I shall speak only to The Explorer and The Doctor." The Dalek told us. The Others looked confused as they didn't know who the Explorer was but they ignored that thinking that the Dalek was just insane and confused from being tortured.

" You're going to get rusty," I commented as the water sprayed it.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me." It explained to us.

" What's your next trick?" The Doctor asked it.

" I have been searching for the Daleks." It spoke.

"Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?" The Doctor asked it.

" I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes." It informed us.

"and?" I asked it.

" Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" It asked confused.

"You're just a soldier without commands." I mocked it.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." The Dalek spoke.

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." I asked it.

"Then what should I do?" It asked.

" All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." The Doctor told it with a glare.

"The Daleks must survive!" It screamed in protest to the order.

" The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" The Doctor yelled at it. After a few moments, the Dalek spoke.

"You would make a good Dalek," It said before the screen went blank.

"Seal the Vault." The Doctor spoke which made my eyes widen in shock.

" I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast." Van Statten spoke in somewhat joy.

"Are you enjoying this?" The Doctor asked unimpressed with this man.

"Doctor Rose is still down there," I told him. He called her and put it on speaker so i could listen in.

"This isn't the best time." She said as we could hear her breathing.

"Where are you?" He asked her.

"Level forty-nine." She answered.

" You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six." I told her.

"Can't you stop them closing?" She asked us.

"We're the ones closing them," I told her.

"We can't wait, and we can't help you, now for God's sake, run." The Doctor told her as we watched from the cameras.

"Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads." Van Statten spoke.

"The Dalek's right behind them," Goddard told us.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." Rose spoke.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, Nicole, you've got to close the bulkheads." He told us.

"No, just a bit longer," I said.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said as he looked at me and hit the button. I gasped in shock but quickly focused on the cameras.

"The vault is sealed." Van Statten informed us after a bit.

" Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" I asked her in a panic.

" Sorry, I was a bit slow." She told me as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"See you, then, Nicole, Doctor. It wasn't your guys' fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault." She told us. " And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." 

"Exterminate!" The Dalek called as we heard the zapping noise and quickly ended the call. I stood in shock and what just happened.

"It killed her." The Doctor said in a state of shock himself.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten told us.

" I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me." The Doctor spoke angrily.

"It was the prize of my collection!" He defended himself.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater." The Doctor told him.

" Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" Van Statten told him in response.

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them! You're about as far from the stars as you can get! And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old. My Sister! My sister is dead now because of you!" I yelled at him making him jump in surprise. The boy that was with Rose appeared suddenly.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Doctor spat as i glared at him.

" I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" The kid yelled back. Before i could argue the Dalek spoke.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." It spoke.

"You're alive! The Doctor and I exclaimed in shock.

"Can't get rid of me." She joked.

" I thought you were dead," I told her.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek spoke.

"Don't do it," Rose told us.

" What use are emotions if you will not save your companion." The Dalek asked.

" I killed her once. I can't do it again." The Doctor said as he opened the bulkhead door.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" Van Statten asked in a panic.

"Kill it when it gets here" The kid spoke up.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Goddard reminded him.

"Only the cataloged ones." The kid spoke up causing us to give him curious looks. He leads me and the Doctor to his lab.

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer." The Doctor listed as he tossed the weapons aside that was no good as I stood nearby.

" Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." He informed us.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." I spoke snarkily.

"I could do." He defended himself.

"What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em? Oh, yes. Lock and load." The Doctor spoke as he found a gun that wasn't broken. We made our way over to where Rose and the Dalek were after checking the cameras. We came across them as the Dalek was basking in the sunlight.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" I yelled at her as the Doctor pointed the gun at her.

" No. I won't let you do this." She told us and didn't move.

" That thing killed hundreds of people," I told her.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." She said as she directed that bit at the Doctor,

" I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." The Doctor told her.

"Look at it." She told us and we looked.

"What's it doing." He asked her.

" It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." She said.

"But it can't," I said in shock.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Nicole, Doctor? What the hell are you two changing into?" She asked.

" I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead." He told her as he lowered the weapon.

" Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered him.

"I am the last of the Daleks." It spoke.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." The Doctor told it. 

"Into what?" It asked.

"Something new. I'm sorry." I told it.

" Isn't that better?" Rose asked confused.

"Not for a Dalek," I told her.

" I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die." It told her.

" I can't do that." She protested.

"This is not life. This is a sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" It screamed.

"Do it." She said.

"are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" It asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

So am I. Doctor at least you are not the last of your people. Exterminate." It spoke for the last time as the bulbs on its body surrounded it and blew itself up.

"What did it mean?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor spoke as I smiled.

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." The Doctor spoke as we approached the Tardis.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked.  
"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" The Doctor said with a smile.   
"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said as i smiled.  
"I'd know. In here. Feels like there's no one." He spoke as he pointed to his head then froze in shock and looked at me. I winked at him before placing my finger on my lips to silence him.  
"Well then, good thing we aren't going anywhere," I told him.  
"Yeah." He said with a grin.

" We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement like it never existed." The kid spoke as he approached us.

"About time," Rose said.

"I'll have to go back home." He spoke.

" Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." The Doctor told him.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose told us.

"Tell him to go stand outside then," I told her.

"He's all on his own, Nicole, Doctor, and he did help." She reminded us.

"He left you down there." The Doctor tried to reason.

"Well so did you." She argued.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam said in distress.

" Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor commented.

" I hadn't noticed," Rose said.

"On your head," I told her as the Doctor unlocks the Tardis.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam told us as i walked in after the Doctor with Rose following.

" Doctor? Nicole? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" He asked as he followed us in and we took off.


	12. The Explorer

As Rose showed Adam around the Tardis I stayed in the console room with the Doctor. When they were far enough away he rounded to see me on the captains chair.

"How did I never sense you?" He asked confused

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I didn't even know what I was until I opened my Fob watch. It actually explains a lot. I mean there is no way a human is smarter than a Timelord or a Timelady so everything comes together this way." I told him as I stood up and handed him my fob watch.

"So what is your name?" He asked me as i pocketed my fob watch.

"Timelady name is the Explorer,my actual name well,that is a secret,but I have grown fond of the name Nicole. So for now I will go by that and when I am comfortable I will go by the Explorer again. Besides I don't think calling me the Explorer in front of Rose is wise." I told him with a chuckle.

"How did you escape the Time War?" He asked me and I turned to look at him.

"Remember what I told you. I saw a vision before passing out on platform one. Those were my parents. They forced me to regenerate to stop me from fighting in the war and then sacrificed the rest of their time energy to choose my next form. That is why I was a baby on Earth. They chose my next form then sent me away to be safe. I assume my Tardis is what got me to earth before it was left to die as I was oblivious to the whole thing." I told him as a tear rolled down my face as I remembered what had actually happened.

"I remember you now. You were younger than me but I remember you from the academy. I also remember you graduated early and was given a Tardis to do what you do best. Explore. You rarely came back to visit but you did return during the war. You fought against the Daleks. You helped get the children to safety and any Dalek foolish enough to get close to them was killed by you." He told me as I let out a sad chuckle. 

"Yeah well great help I was here on Earth." I said as I shook my head of the sad thoughts.

"It's alright cause at least you are alive. And you aren't alone. I'm here." He told me with a smile.

"Yeah. you're right." I told him as I walked towards him to give him a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he hugged me back just as tight when Rose walked back in with Adam.

"Well what is this?" Rose asked with a chuckle as we pulled apart from each other. I quickly wiped my eyes before responding to her.

"Just making sure the Doctor is alright after everything that happened." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as the Doctor nodded and approached the console with me on the other side of it.

"So where too?" He asked us with a grin.

"Anywhere." Rose answered as Adam looked unsure.

"All right then." I told her as I started to fly the Tardis. The Doctor was about to hit the console with a hammer when I gave him a look. "Don't you dare." He put the hammer down with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey how come you taught her how to fly the Tardis?" Rose asked with a pout.

"Cause I was his companion first." I told her as I stuck my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why do you have to be so childish?" She asked me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you are but what am I?" I taunted with a laugh as the Doctor pulled a lever sending us to the floor as the Tardis lurched.

"Whoops." He said with a grin on his face.

"Tell me again how you got the credentials to fly a Tardis?" I asked him as I stood back up and steadied the Tardis.

"Who says I did." He laughed as I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"It's ok girl. I won't let the bad man hurt you anymore." I told the Tardis as I stroked the console and she hummed under my hand.

"If you are done talking to the Tardis like it's your car that would be great," Rose told me as she took a seat with Adam.

"Ignore Rose, she is just jealous she can't fly you," I told her as I pushed the Doctor away again as he tried to touch the console.

"Oh come on it's my Tardis." He complained as I pushed him away again.

"And you can't fly her correctly," I told him as I flew the Tardis with a complaining Doctor trying to touch the console while Rose laughed.


	13. Floor 500? Sounds Interesting

I land the Tardis safely where the Doctor was planning on going. Honestly, if I let him drive we could be with the dinosaurs instead of in space. I follow him and Rose outside while telling Adam to wait inside.

"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship." The Doctor tells Rose who looks excited.

"No, it's not it's a space station." I told him with a grin as he rolled his eyes at me. 

"Go and try that gate over there. Off you go." The Doctor tells her.

"Two hundred thousand?" She asks unsure.  
"Two hundred thousand." The Doctor assures her but she throws me a glance.

"Yes for once he is right Rose." I tell her with a laugh.

"Hey." the Doctor complains and gives me a look and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Right. " She says and opens the Tardis door for Adam.

"Adam? Out you come. " Rose calls as I stand to the side with the Doctor.

"Oh, my God. " He gasps as he looks around.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose tells him and I look at the Doctor.

"Does he have too?" I whispered and he chuckles and whispers back.

"She's your sister so I think you have to get used to him." He whispers and I start to grumble but stop when Rose throws me a look and I duck behind the Doctor as he laughs.

"Where are we?" Adam asks looking around in shock.  
"Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand." Rose tells him and I snicker. If you listen   
"Yeah." Adam says as he looks at her  
"If you listen, Rose says to Adam to get him to pay attention, engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!" Rose calls and we all follow her through the gate which revealed a massive viewing window.

"Here we go! And this is. I'll let the Doctor describe it." Rose trails off and I snicker which earns me another glare causing me to squeak and hide again. The Doctor laughs before walking forward to the window.

"The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor explains as I nod along but then suddenly Adam faints. I start to laugh uncontrollably and start leaning on the Doctor for support.

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor tells Rose with a smirk as I continue to laugh.

"Not anymore." Rose responds while looking disappointed. "And stop laughing Nicole it ain't that funny."

"Oh yes, it is." I argue with another laugh as the Doctor holds me up. After some time Adam comes to and I finished my laughing fit. 

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners." The Doctor explains before being pushed aside.

"Out of the way!" A man shouts as he rushes by.

"Well, I guess not that last part." I tell the Doctor as he looks confused as suddenly people start to set up their food vending stations.

"Thank you very much indeed. Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right, keep moving. I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time. What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you, mate. Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back." We heard one of the chefs yelling and taking orders nearby.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asks unimpressed.

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor says and I quickly grab his hand looking at his watch.

"No, it's fine. It's weird." I say looking around after dropping the Doctors hand.

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." Rose says with a grin.   
"My history's perfect." The Doctor and I say together.  
"Well, obviously not." Rose disagrees.   
"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asks us perplexed.  
"Good question. Actually, that is a good question." I say and start to actually look around in thought. The Doctor noticing my look turns to Adam.

"Adam, me old mate, you must be starving." The Doctor says getting Adam's attention.

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam defends.  
"No, you just need a bit of grub," I say suddenly. "Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?" I ask the chef at the closest stall.  
"Two credits twenty, sweetheart." The chef tells me nicely before going back to taking orders.  
"Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint." The Doctor says as he grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." The Doctor tells Adam as he hands him a plastic card he got after sonicing the machine.  
"How does it work?" Adam asks confused as he looked at the card.  
"Go and find out. Stop nagging me." The Doctor tells him and shoos him away.

"The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date." I tell him as I push him towards Rose with a grin on my face.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." Rose tells me and I wave goodbye sarcastically.

"You've been to Paris?" The Doctor asks me.

"Oh yeah, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Got lost a nice lady told me where to go and I kissed her as thanks. She seemed to enjoy it." I told him with a laugh and he gawked at me. "Oi, stop gawking and let's go talk to those two, hmm what do you say?" I asked as I began to walk towards the women. Suddenly the Doctor grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"How about I do the talking since you might end up kissing one." The Doctor joked as he walked ahead.

"Just watch I just might kiss both." I joked and he stopped walking.

"Please don't." He pleaded and I chuckled.

"Only if you buy me some sweets later." I bargained.

"Deal." He agreed with a sigh of relief as we approached the women.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asks the ladies.  
"Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" One of the women replied.  
"Floor one three nine of what?" The Doctor asked her.  
"Must've been a hell of a party." The lady said sounding shocked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said with a grin as the Doctor gave me a look. 

"You're on Satellite Five." The other woman told us.

"What's Satellite Five?" I asked her confused.  
"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" She asked me   
"Look at me. I'm stupid." I told her with a grin as I reached for the Doctor's psychic paper.  
"Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The woman asked me in surprise.  
"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me." The Doctor told her as he reached for his psychic paper.

"You really are clever." I said as I held up the psychic paper and to her, it was an I.D. The Doctor looked at me in shock as I winked at him.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The second woman to talk to us told us.

"Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred I'll do anything." The first woman tells us.  
"Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?" I ask her.  
"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Miss Management." She tells me giving a once over. 

"Floor 500? Sounds Interesting." I muse as I look her over as well and she grins.

"So, this is what we do." She starts as she walks over to a monitor on the wall. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant." She tells us and I grin as I remember the Face of Bo from Platform One.

"I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor points out.

"We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels." She corrects and I grin at the Doctor as he leaves to get Rose and Adam.

"I'm Nicole." I tell the two women.

"I'm Cathica." The woman I was flirting with greets.

"And I'm Suki." The other woman informs me.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" I hear the Doctor call Rose and Adam and I shake my head at his antics. He comes over with the both of them and we follow Cathica and Suki to their newsroom. There are seven people seated on the floor around a table where Cathica will lay. The Doctor and I lead Rose and Adam to the side of the room to observe.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" Cathica asks us.   
"Right from scratch, thanks." The Doctor tells her.   
"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do." She tells us and looks at me and I Give her a nod with a smile on my face. "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy." Cathica informs.  
"Actually, it's the law." Suki tells us with a smile.  
"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica says as she gets settled in her chair. "And engage safety." The seven sitting around her hover their hands over palm prints on the tables in front of them. Lights start to come on around us causing us to look at the walls. Cathica then snaps her fingers and a device opens on her forehead and the seven sitting around her put their hands on the palm prints.

"And three, two, and spike." She says as a beam of light shines into the device on her forehead where her brain is revealed.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The Doctor announces.  
"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose points out fascinated.   
"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." I tell her as I start to walk around the room.  
"So, what about all these people around the edge?" Rose asks as she kneels near one of the people.  
"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." The Doctor said as he continued to observe and I smiled when I took a glance at Adam and he looked sick.

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asks Adam after she saw me looking at him.  
"No. No, this technology, it's amazing." Adam said and I frowned at him.  
"This technology's wrong." I pointed out.  
"Trouble?" Rose asked me and I grinned at her.  
"Oh, yeah." I said as I walked back towards the Doctor and we both shared our grins of excitement with each other.


End file.
